I scream too loud when I speak my mind
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: Percy Jackson does not accidentally vaporize his pre-algebra teacher and everything else that happens afterward. Originally posted on ao3. (Writing drastically improves on chapter eleven.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: cosplays a dead vampire from Buffy.

A/N: Not sure if I completely like this but I got to start somewhere.

* * *

Percy hugs his mom tightly. He doesn't care that it's in front of Yancy Academy entrance or how cheap his mom's car must look like - how poor they are - and is. He closes his eyes so rebellious tears don't fall from his eyes (so his mom doesn't see); he's already trembling in her arms.

That's more than enough.

Percy doesn't want to show how-

Percy isn't scared. He knows how this all basically plays out. He doesn't remember every detail (Who would? Okay maybe Annabeth.) but he knows the major events because he lived this already years ago that now are his present. (He also knows these are the good days; the easy times.)

Yet as Percy breaths in one last breath, the smell of candy - of his mom - isn't comforting for first time in his life. It feels like there's a weight on his chest even though he knows Hades is one the better gods (which, yeah, was hard to shallow because Percy's uncle had always reminded Percy of a bully just, you know, a godly one - actually he was a bully) to have your mom kidnapped by. Or rather this time he's unknowingly protecting her even though the very thought of him kidnapping mom made Percy's teeth grind.

But his mom is right. If you change to much you can't predict it all. (Yet she had let him get the tattoo, her lips had been thin from disapproval.) Percy is going to change stuff but not everything.

Unfortunately, even though Hades will be unknowingly protecting her, his mom being held hostage was not one of those things.

The only reason he's allowing it is because he knows mom was in safe hands: her own.

Eventually Percy regretful slips out from the hug. There's a pang in his stomach at he looks at mom one last time (mom and her flat belly) before climbing the steps of Yancy Academy. Percy had stumbled off the steps this morning dazed and horror creeping in on him (slowly suffocating him). He's back with a bandaged shoulder, sea green eyes that don't belong on this face that baby fat lingers on because his eyes look as old as the sea itself (they're the eyes that belong to a soldier), and with a crushed piece of paper in his fist that is no longer stained with blood.

[\\]

Percy does well in school only because he knows this stuff already. Chiron, Mr. Brunner, looks at him with pride in his old eyes. Percy doesn't do it from him despite the respect he feels for his teacher. He does it for his mom and for his Annabeth because she would kick his ass for purposely failing in school when he can do better than slack off and call a teacher an old sot. (That of all the small details to recall of this year he remembers.)

Sleep however is something Percy is not excelling at. He tries sleeping on the floor after practicing with Chiron's sword collection, trying to gain some muscle because he can't just wait around (he'll go crazy). That doesn't help even though his scrawny body aches and weighs down on him afterwards when he sneaks back to his and Grover's room.

Every night Grover has to wake him up while he's thrashing about on their floor otherwise he'll start screaming his head off.

"Percy's what's wrong?" Grover will ask him every night.

His friend uses the restroom more often nowadays because nervousness makes him have to go. Percy wants to confide on him; to tell his best friend who Hera took him from. (Yanked as though a puppet instead of lose canon that he undoubtedly is.)

Percy doesn't though even though most nights his eyes burn from tears and his throat is sore from screaming his head off at the horrors of Tartarus that he and Annabeth had endured together.

[\\]

"You scream like you're dying," Grover confesses to him quietly one night. Percy lies against the wood of one of the beds, his nightshirt sticking to him because of sweat. He stinks, Percy realizes or rather smells but he doesn't care of his body odor. What's important is that his heart doesn't feel like that of a scared rabbit's.

Grover's eyes remind him of a kicked puppy so Percy looks anywhere in room (that's filled with a small amount of light from only a lamp being on) but at his friend's eyes.

"I'm not," Percy tells him, his bare feet cold from the wooden floor.

He doesn't move to put socks on them. Percy just takes deep breathes in and out because that is all he can do (for now).

[\\]

Grover is afraid for him. Percy is too tired to feel anything but a weight on his chest and homesickness for his time and his Grover.

[\\]

Percy never wanted to be a half-blood. Much less half blood of prophecy or one of the seven. He most certainly did not want to relive two wars again. He'd just wanted go to college with Annabeth and Grover in New Rome.

His opinion didn't matter.

It takes escaping to the boy's restroom, taking off his long sleeve shirt of the day so he can stare at the tattoo on his arm through the the restroom mirror and feel like - to remind himself - he isn't just a pawn.

(He still never got around to playing a game of chess but he did google what the hell a pawn was. He was right. They did get sacrificed a lot but if they reached the other side of the board they can become any piece from the game besides the king.)

[\\]

It feels like forever for the field trip to arrive and then suddenly it's there. He and Grover are sitting on the worn seats of the school bus. Bobofit something, a rather freckled red headed girl a shade darker than that of what Percy remembers of Rachael's hair, tries to hit Grover in the back of head with pieces of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.

It takes one glare, Percy turning his head so he can look at her and him telling her: "Just try it again," with a lupus like snarl that could cut glass for her to wisely stop.

Grover watches the exchange with something in his eyes Percy can't quite name. He wonders if Grover can see or sense how barely kept together his shards are. How Percy isn't his Percy.

Instead of saying thanks Grover mutters 'why always twelve' to himself. Percy glances at him from the corner of his old sea green eyes. He doesn't want to lie to Grover so instead of saying anything he just slips his hand into his best friend's hand.

Grover holds on tight to Percy's hand. Grover is afraid (like Percy is tired).

"You know it's ok? I like peanut butter."

Percy felt a lump in his throat, "I know," he confesses as Mrs. Dodds gives him the evil eye.

He returns the glare unafraid despite knowing who she is. This time around he's not going to accidentally vaporize her.

When they all start getting off the bus Percy lets go of Grover's hand so he can grab his crutches even though he knows Grover doesn't need them. Bobofit loudly murmurs a thank God and mutters something about what gay losers they are.

Grover immediately stops focusing on his crutches so he can grab Percy's wrist in fear of Percy decking their bully. Even though this time around their principal hadn't threatened Percy's death if this school trip turned out like any of Percy's previous and infamous school trips the man had heard about.

The water fountain in front of the museum doesn't explode, Percy notes. What that means makes Percy frown (because that's wrong or maybe-) Percy, despite Grover's wrist on his right hand, turns around punches Bobofit right in her freckled nose just like he wished he had whenever he had looked back on this field trip. She stumbles back onto one of the bus' seats with a soft thud. Grover groans in despair. Percy's hair on the back of his neck stood up as was suddenly appeared behind him.

"Now honey," falsely crooned at him. This time Percy doesn't guess his punishment. "You need to come with me."

"Wait!" Grover yelped in panic. "It was me. I punched Nancy."

glared at him for the obvious lie. Grover's whiskery chin trembled. Percy smiled at his friend's attempt at protecting him; it probably didn't reached his eyes or the dark circles under them though.

"I'll be fine," Percy reassured Grover.

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds rudely barked at him. "Now."

Percy shot the his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare before walking behind her knowing full well what was in store.

[\\]

The gallery his teacher chose was empty and vast. It was a mix of Greek and Roman marble friezes. Some Percy could put a name others he couldn't. All the while Alecto had started making a noise in her throat that if Percy didn't know she wasn't human he would have suggested her to pick up some cough drops.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," the fury told him.

Percy stared and didn't say anything. He sincerely doubted that if he was to tell the truth she would believe him.

The weight was heavy in his chest as he waits for Chiron. His fingers flexing next to his jeans despite Riptide not being in his pockets. Which was another thing, probably in the top ten if he ever was to make a list, Percy missed from his time.

Thunder shook the building. Percy stood his ground.

"Confess Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Percy sincerely doubted that. He didn't voice his doubts though. His fingers curve into a fist and then he open them as he waits for Chiron (except the fountain hadn't exploded).

"Your time is up," the fury hissed, finally done on waiting for him to break the silence.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers began to stretch but Percy didn't wait to watch them transform into talons. Instead he glanced at the doorway several feet from him. His nails dug deeply and painful into his palm. jacket melted into large, leathery wings which completed her transformation onto her true form: one Nyx's daughters, a fury. Alecto was her name but since wouldn't stop referring to him as honey for years to come he would keep calling her by the name her first known her.

She lunged at him; there's no Chiron. (It's too early; it's too late.)

Percy has no weapon on him. There's no Riptide thrown in the air for him to catch and uncap. If he dies here and now who will protect Annabeth and Grover? Keep an eye out for Tyson? Help in the quest for the Golden Fleece that heals Thalia? Be there for Racheal so she'll know she isn't insane?

Percy has missed his sword and the presence of a pen in his pocket but he doesn't need one. Percy lifts his hand. There's blood running down his palm from where his nails dug in. Percy thinks he should feel sick as Alecto clawed at her brittle throat with her sharp talons that cut into her very flesh. Yellow powder starts falling from her throat. Unlike him she doesn't bleed. Sulfur fills the air and clogs up Percy's nostrils.

Alecto makes a sound, a horrid screech, like she's drowning as more of her slowly but surely and agonizingly becomes powder. It's a sound Percy sure will haunt his nightmares along with Annabeth screams and fearful grey eyes.

The water fountain didn't explode but eventually stops pouring out from the self inflicted wounds of her neck and she explodes in yellow powder.

Percy walks out of gallery and makes his way to the group of Yancy students like he didn't just purposely make cosplay a dead Btvs vampire.

[\\]

Percy joins the group just in time for Bobofit to snicker something about the naked guy on the stele as Chiron talks about something Percy can't hear over Bobofit's smart comments.

"Will you shut up?" It comes out louder than intended and Percy feels like banging his head into one of the museum's walls as the group - including Chiron - falls silent.

...Percy pretty sure this happened last time. The urge to bang his head into a wall just became stronger.

"Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Chiron asks.

"No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the vases.  
"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

It wasn't question. Thankfully Percy knew the answer.

"That's Rhea presenting Kronos a rock instead of Zeus."

"Why did Kronos want to eat his son Mr. Jackson?"

"Eeew." One of the girls behind Percy muttered.

"The same reason Zeus ate Metis- I think that's how you pronounce her name."

Chiron leaned forward from his wheelchair. There was something in his eyes. "Could you tell me why?"

"They were afraid of being overthrown. Of their power being taken from them so that's why Kronos ate his children except for Zeus. And years later Zeus ate Athena's mother."

Behind him, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair because of Chiron's "radar ears" having caught her smart remark. But then again she had a point. Mortals didn't have to worry about their godly parents deciding to murder them because they were a threat to them.

Percy shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know," he lied easily.

"I see." Chiron looked as though he didn't believe him.

[\\]

That night Percy doesn't even try to fall asleep. Grover stays up with him and they eat apples and the candy Percy hasn't illegally sold yet.

When Grover falls asleep, snoring loudly with a piece of apple on his beard, Percy pulls a piece of paper from out of his sneakers before grabbing a pen from their desk.

In barely legible writing Percy writes down: grocery shopping before camp.

[\\]

Grover, unlike Percy, is a terrible liar. He can't ask what happened to without admitting there was a .

Percy's grades don't slip after their school trip unlike last time. He sells the rest of the candy his mom gave him to other Yancy Academy students so he can go grocery shopping. This time on their quest they're going to have supplies that aren't blown sky high.

* * *

EDIT: I don't know why but I Doc Manger won't allow me to use Alecto's teacher alias at certain places in the chapter despite how many times I try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One-sided car chases with the Minotaur.

* * *

Chiron was his Latin teacher; Charon would want a pay raise from Hades for some Italian suits. Oh and Cerberus liked red rubber balls better than sticks though that info wouldn't be found in Cambridge's Guide to Greek Mythology aka the textbook (the only textbook despite exam day nearing) Percy was studying.

[\\]

"Percy," Grover says as he shakes Percy's shoulder. Percy squinted daggers at him as he woke up to the awful smell of rotten eggs. In the corner of his eye Percy noted passengers starting to make their way off the bus.

Groggily he uncurled himself from his bus seat as Grover watched their surroundings nervously. Before everything Percy had thought Grover was afraid of bullies or someone going to rob them. Now Percy knows why his friend's bladder is going to act out. Monsters and gods were unfortunately real and oh did they love to give half bloods a series of unfortunate deaths or quests. Quests that usually have gruesome near death experiences. In a way, it was nice to know there are Greek gods and monsters out there, because Percy could someone to blame and dream about punching their godly (cough Hera or cough) face when things go wrong.

"Hey Percy," Grover said as they waited in line to get off the overheated bus. "I want you take this." There was a pause as Grover tried to find a way to properly phrase what he was about to say. "In case you need me this summer."

Percy only glanced at the card that Grover handed to him. He didn't even attempt to read since he knew what it said (or rather it was Camp Half-Blood location and rarely used phone number) and it's fancy script would try to murder his tired eyes.

"Thanks," Percy managed to sleepily mumble without yawning. "You know," he paused so he could look at his friend's eyes, "if you ever need help I'll be there. Summer or any other time in the year."

Grover cracked a nervous smile as they went down the steps of the bus. Fresh air greeting them as they stepped out onto the country road. A country road you wouldn't really notice except for if you broke down at it. There was nothing really scenic about the place if you didn't count the weird looking red flowers. Percy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment only to relax a second later. While there was something about them, something Percy felt he should know, they weren't important.

The only thing about this place that stood out, the thing that made the hair on the back of Percy's neck stand up, was three old ladies knitting under a maple tree. Except they weren't really three old ladies knitting a singular sock for Big Foot. Well they were but they weren't. Old ladies that is. Not the Big Foot part. It's complicated and deadly even if it wasn't Percy's life the Fates were going to cut before his tired eyes.

They each had their own name. The Fates of course had names but they were more known as the Fates and Percy didn't know their names. Probably a good thing, Percy realized grimly as Grover finally noticed them and tensed up. Names were powerful things, Percy thought as his thumb lightly traced his palm where a symbol (that later Percy had learnt was the Eye of Horus) had been drawn on. (The only reason Percy had learnt so was because Death was his favorite out of The Endless from Sandman.)

The ADHD part of Percy despite the seriousness of situation before him couldn't help but wonder Carter would still be able to meet him. Or if even he was whatever the Egyptian equivalent for demi-gods were during this time.

The Fate not holding the yarn (the string - life) and not knitting pulled out a large (as in Donkey Kong should be comfortable in using them) pair of gold and silver scissors. Then what Percy was seeing and what was making Grover's blood drain from his face simply flickered on and off. Like an old lightbulb at a cheap gas station bathroom.

Instead of three old woman in worn bleached cotton dresses, they were wearing what might as well be their bed sheets that had been bleached because no bed sheets were that naturally white. It simple wasn't natural. It wasn't a toga, Percy noted as thumb stopped tracing his palm and instead it's nail begun to sigh into his palm. Percy could recall the togas the female praetors had worn and whatever the Fates were wearing it wasn't that. There probably a book out there or Percy could google about Greek and Roman togas that weren't togas and 'what are they called?'

But like the 'How To Interact With Greek Gods and Not Being Turned Into Stag Or Something Equally Terrible For Dummies' (or something along that lines) Percy had never cared to find out.

No longer was a Fate holding a pair of giant scissors, in it's place were a pair of old fashion and still giant shears. She and her sisters' eyes were trained on Percy as she cut the golden string that once been electric blue yarn. Percy could swear he could hear the snip of the shears.

Grover made a sound as though someone had made him into a satyr skewer. (Percy felt pretty much the same.)

[\\]

The fire burned brightly in the night. It's warmth wasn't comforting as the smell of burning wood and flesh filled Percy's nostrils. While he didn't gag Percy felt sick to his stomach at once again having to smell burning flesh. Percy had witnessed many pyres after the Battle of New York. He had hoped he never have to smell it again despite the odds being against him; despite being a demi-god.

Sometimes, though Percy would never voice it, those pyres were what filled his nightmares instead of his memories of Tartarus.

The woman besides him pulled on her hair. Her fingers wrapped in the brunette locks, yanking harshly on them and Percy winced because that had to hurt, She was muttering to herself. Percy couldn't hear her though. She spoke too soft compared to the cackle of the fire before them. The fire that did nothing to comfort Percy from the cold of night.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around him. A familiar shade of frizzy red hair fell right into his eyesight as his friend leaned on him, arms still tightly hugging him. The scent of wet paint was there but it wasn't strong enough to bloke the smell of burnt flesh that made Percy's tongue feel heavy in his mouth. Oddly enough there was no paint on Rachel's tan arms. There was only the familiar sight of dried blood caked on her arms. Percy frowned. He opened his mouth but his tongue was too heavy to move much less ask what happened. While Rachel could more than defend herself (she threw a plastic hairbrush at Kronos, something that still to this day made Percy smile even if it was just a small smile) but that didn't mean Percy wouldn't worried for her.

She leaned into his ear, lips cold enough to be dead. Her fingers wrapped around some of the strands of his hair - when did they get in his hair? His heart felt like a rabbit's as she tugged on his hair. Percy over the years had been an unwilling companion of pain so he didn't let out a harsh breathe in protest.

The smell of flesh seemed to be stronger and Percy tasted butter popcorn. Rachel's lips parted and-

Percy woke up.

There was a spoon being dragged out of his mouth; his mouth tasted of buttery popcorn. Ambrosia, Percy realized. The familiar sight of the camp's infirmary and the too-bright-for-Percy's-liking light bulb greeted Percy as he wearily squinted open his eyes. It was the sight of Annabeth smirking down at him as she gathered another spoonful that kept Percy from clamping his eyes shut. Percy's eyes were suddenly wet at a familiar, but not because Annabeth infront of him was so young, sight before him. His chest felt heavy like an elephant was on it. Or he was once again holding up the sky only this time he was stupidly doing so with his chest.

Annabeth shoved the spoon the spoon into his mouth - open up for the train, Percy couldn't help but deliriously think - even as he shook his head. No- he had to-

His mouth tasted like the ashes of the dead, of burnt corpses that Percy had been a witness to too many, instead of buttery popcorn he rarely got to eat at the movies when he went. (Because snacks and drinks cost almost, if not more than, as much as the tickets.)

Annabeth's dark grey eyes reminded him of cat's as they narrowed down on him before glancing at his shoulder. Annabeth shook her head with pursed lips. Her golden curls swung around a little at the movement since they weren't in a ponytail.

Quietly, as though she wasn't suppose to be here, she whispered, "What will happen at the summer solstice? Why are you here you idoit?"

Curiosity burned in her eyes. Percy, despite being groggy from just waking up, was glad that was the only part of Annabeth that was burning.

"Tell Grover not to go back. I don't want the horn," Percy slipped back into Morpheus' arms; no goth teenager and her ankh greeted him. He didn't know how to feel about that as he dreamt of reading comics. Of every so often glancing up at the growing pile of library books with a soft smile. Oh yeah. Annabeth was going to end up using his card to rent some of those books. Percy, despite his teasing he'd given Annabeth earlier that day, didn't mind.

[\\]

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

Most people wouldn't ask their mom that as they go down aisles looking for m&ms since they already found apples. ("Tell me what you saw. Tell me that they weren't looking at you.")

His Mom glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she held a box of chamomile tea in her tiny hands. (Snip.)

Percy blinked suddenly he could have sworn-

His red hoodie. Percy's fingers twitched as they grazed the right pocket of his jeans. She had his read hoodie in her hands but that was wrong. Percy hadn't worn his hoodie to the only grocery store near Montauk. Heonlywornit-thrownit onwhenhismomhadaonesidedcarracewiththeminotaur. ("Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Oh, I thought it was sheeptar," Percy joked, his attempt at humor wasted since no one in the car, sadly, got his joke. Was this how Hannibal felt? Percy couldn't help but wonder as they were having an one sided car chase with the minotaur.)

The lights. The lights kept flickering and Percy was tired. That was it. People had crazy thoughts when they didn't sleep. After picking up three bags of m&ms Percy put them in the buggy along with the apples and book about all the monuments and other architectural stuff in America. As he made his way back to the one of the previous aisles, Percy mouth suddenly felt like all his teeth hurt. Like a scorpion had nested in it.

"Percy I think you're-" his mom started to answer only for Percy to wake up to having his shoulder shook. Grover was kneeling so he could look Percy in his eyes.

"Percy," he said with nervous eyes and empty hands. "you gotta wake up. You gotta tell me where you got that tattoo."

"I'm not a pawn," somehow Percy managed to mutter out despite the heaviness of his tongue. The dryness of his mouth and the dull pain of each of his teeth. "I'm not Cassandra."

"You can't be a Roman," Grover told him - no pleaded in a fearful tone with eyes that could put a kicked puppy to shame.

* * *

A/N:

"Dreams like a podcast, Downloading truth in my ears. They tell me cool stuff."

"Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.

He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?"

[\\]

For those who don't know who Cassandra is I'll explain. Cassandra was a princess of Troy (sometimes a priestess of Apollo, myths differ like comics) who was very beautiful. One version says Apollo made a deal with her: she have sex with him and he'll give her the gift of prophecy. She went back on the deal and he spit in her mouth so when she did have a prophecy no one would believe her not even her family.

Other version: In an attempt to woo (Is it still wooing if it's just for sex?) Cassandra Apollo gave her the gift of prophecy but when she rejected him he cursed her to never be believed by anyone.

So poor Cassandra knew everything about the Trojan War before it happened. She warned her brother Paris not to do it. Even got her other brother, who also had the gift of prophecy, to help her warn Paris 'hoe don't do it.'

Paris did it ('Oh gods. Please gods have mercy on us Paris did it.'). She warned Troy about the Trojan horse. Even went to destroy it herself only to be stopped. (Can you imagine Odyssey being 0.0 as he heard that Cassandra seen through the trick of the Trojan horse?) She later was raped by Ajax the lesser in Athena's temple and murdered by the King's (who kidnaps her as his concubine) wife and the man who the Queen was having an affair with. So yeah poor Cassandra indeed.

Also, yes this chapter was written ambiguous on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The one where a god gets a Harry Potter reference

* * *

There are somethings that change over time and that's not even counting time travel. Mr.D was not one of those things what so ever.

"Ah yes Peter Johnson come join us and don't you dare cause me a headache otherwise," there was a pause as Mr.D took a sip from his Coca Cola before grimacing at it not being wine, "cheetah. I'll turn you into a nice lovely cheetah or a creature like such."

Percy stared back at Mr.D who was -no, would be referred to as "the wine dude" by certain donut loving pegasus much to said wine dude's annoyance.

"Well there went my hope and dreams of being a dolphin," was the dry (Percy was too tired to be anything else and then was there fact he had endured watching his mom being kidnapped a second time around by Hades) retort Percy gave to Mr.D's threat.

Grover let out a panicked noise before shooting a nervous look at Percy. 'What about nice did you not get?' Grover mouthed to him.

"Do you know how to play pinochle?" Mr.D asked Percy with suspicious blood shot eyes.

Percy frowned as he thought. Mythocards, poker, and gold fish? Absolutely (though sadly he didn't excel at gold fish despite his godly parent). Pinochle? Not so much since he really didn't remember really playing it.

"No," Percy finally answered.

"No sir," Mr.D corrected with air of anger.

Percy without missing a beat replied, "There's no need call me sir professor."

Percy had always wanted to say that; that and take me to your leader.

Mr.D momentarily choked on a poor timed sip of his Coke Cola. Chiron had a look of being torn from being amused and knowing he couldn't (or rather shouldn't) laugh but his lips did twitch upwards. Annabeth, who had been leaning on the banister her back to the banister instead of her stomach so her back was not to them (to him) all the while watching him with wary eyes, let out a laugh so hard she tilted her head. Curls falling with her head into the sunlight. Percy's chest ached at the sight; at knowing Annabeth wouldn't turn her back while in his presence. Suddenly despite it being as sunny and warm it had been a minute ago Percy felt cold.

He bit down the urge to fiddle with something or anything he could get his fingers on. Instead he shoved his hands into his jean pockets that were completely empty. This, the reminder of being in the past, of not having Riptide with him, only made Percy feel even more cold.

Finally someone broke the silence.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called and she came forward. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Hermes Cabin, Percy thought as soon as Chiron said the number. Going back there meant Luke. What was he going to do about Luke? Or rather this Luke? It had been a question that had turning in his heads for weeks and he still hadn't come up with an answer.

"Sure, Chiron," she agreed with slightly pursed lips. Before Annabeth left she turned around and stared at Percy. The look she gave him was that of an alley cat when it found a rat.

"You drool in you're sleep," Annabeth then smiled at him, innocence incarnate. Percy smiled back. It felt more like a grimace than a smile so he was thankful Annabeth had already turned her back on him and had started making her way off the porch.

Percy instead of watching her go looked back at Chiron. "Do you work here ?"

"Not ," Chiron corrected with a soft smile. "You may call me Chiron. I'm afraid was a pseudonym. A lie told so that I could make a house call-"

As Chiron talked Percy figured with a small frown that this time around he sadly would, like last time, not to get see the orientation film. Bummer.

"Grover," Mr.D interrupted Chiron who was saying something about Percy's first test, "are you playing?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Yes sir!" Grover yelped immediately after Mr.D finished his question. With trembling fingers Grover dragged the chipped paint chair agansit the porch deck and further from the table so he could sit.

"Now," Mr.D said, "would you like to tell me why a Greek demi-god has a SPQR tattoo on his arm?"

Percy glanced up. Unlike Annabeth he was never good at looking innocent incarnate.

"I haven't had gotten a single headache from you boy." There was a warning in Mr.D's voice.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. "What does Mr.D stand for?" He inquired.

Mr.D sent him a rather ugly glare. "You'll find that names have great meaning."

Percy, far use to Mr.D and his attitude, only kept on staring with an eyebrow raised. That seemed to annoy Mr.D further. Anger did not suit the - what were the painting of baby faced angels called? Hubbubs, Percy wondered with a small frown. No that wasn't it. It was...cherubs. That was it.

Anger and a Hawaiian shirt did not suit Mr.D even though more often than not he was passive aggressive and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Funny how life works.

[\\]

"You taught Latin class Mr-Chiron. Why would you teach the Greek names of the gods if you're teaching a Latin class?"

Mr.D gave him a rather dry look. "Because the Greek gods exist."

"And the Roman ones don't?"

"If you even start to give me headache you'll be wishing I just had the power to take away ten house points. Haven't I already threaten to turn your imprudent brat self into a animal?"

"To be honest I think there are wrost fates than being animal."

There must have been something in his eyes because Mr.D made no comment or retort after looking at him. Chiron however started explaining that the Romans stole their gods from the Greeks. In his mind Percy could imagine how Frank had once said the Romans had made the gods more...well like gods than the Greeks had. Honestly Percy didn't care if the gods were Greek or Roman. It honestly didn't matter to him if Hera was Hera or Juno, if Ares was Ares or Mars, if Athena was Athena or Minerva, and so on.

What mattered to Percy was them messing up his and his friend's lives.

[\\]

Sometimes Percy doesn't dream of Tartarus. Sometimes Percy dreams of cabin in Alaska. There's snow on the roof and on the ground that softly crunches as he walks towards the cabin that's living room curtains are open. It's bright and warm in there like its quiet and peaceful out here.

There's a Christmas tree in the corner that's Christmas lights remind Percy of a candle being lit. There's an overwhelming amount of presents under a tree that a blonde haired little girl ripping the wrapping apart from the presents with eager chubby hands.

Percy never gets to see her eyes but he just knows that there's his just like the blonde curly hair comes from Annabeth. Percy never gets to make in that little happy cabin either.

He never tells Annabeth about those bitter sweet dreams when he wakes up to her studying a Greek or Roman mythology book with tired eyes and her hair in a ponytail so it's out of the way.

That's her coping; her knowing what might come next. Except there's no next greet big bad to face for them - for him. Instead there's only reliving it.

[\\]

It's when they're in the strawberry patches that Chiron finally confesses. "I must say I'm glad you're alive even with your tattoo. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"Does it matter?" Percy asks before kneeling down and touching some soil. It's dry. Too dry in fact. Percy wipes the soil on his jeans. It'll need some more water with how hot today was.

"What should or should not matter?" Chiron asks with that look in his eye. The one that he had when Percy had answered (lied) that he didn't know how how Greek mythology was applicable to real life. It's a look that matches Chiron's age. Old and daunting but none the less a bit curious. It's a look that (despite Chiron being his teacher, his friend) puts the hair on the back of Percy's neck stand up.

Was this how a frog feels before its gutted for kids to examine it? It dies so others can learn.

"If I'm Greek or Roman. Does it really matter?"

Chiron gave a small frown at that. There would have been silence if not the sounds of far off chatter and the clang of metal against metal some distance away from them.

"It shouldn't," Chiron admitted softly, "but it does. Every time Romans and Greeks meet there's war and that's not including what transpired during winter solstice."

"What happened?" Percy asked as he rubbed his thumb and middle finger against one and another. There's still some soil on them.

"Hopefully something that shall be resolved soon," was all that Chiron said on the matter.

Percy grimaced. The life of a demi-god, the life he had never wanted but had grown to both hate and love, had soured Percy's hopes of ever being left out of Greek and Roman not-so mythology shit. Changed timeline or not.

* * *

A/N: "Eat bitter, taste sweet," Frank said. "I hate that proverb."

"But it's true. What do they call it these days-no pain, no gain? Same concept. You do the easy thing, the appealing thing, the peaceful thing, mostly it turns out sour in the end. But if you take the hard path-ah, that's how you reap the sweet rewards. Duty. Sacrifice. They mean something."

[\\]

Okay so the reason this chapter took so long is because I own all the Heroes of Olympus books in hardback (while I own every Percy Jackson book besides The Last Olympian in paperback which is funny since I prefer Percy Jackson) but I couldn't find where my stupid self put The Mark of Athena.

In other news I find an interesting quote in one of the chapters of The  
Lightning Thief. I knows there's debate on whether or not Smelly Gabe ever hurt Percy when Percy was at home besides threatening to kick or punch his lights out.

"I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was something I had learned from living with Gabe, it as how to tell when an adult had been hitting the happy juice."

Anyone else reminded of that line in Harry Potter of Harry having learnt to stay of arm reach? Which yes without a doubt Harry Potter was abused. Now while we do know for sure Sally was abused by Smelly Gabe I think that qoute does suggest that maybe Smelly Gabe might have hurt Percy while drunk. It's funny how things go over your head as a kid but when you read them again as a teenager you notice things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go.

* * *

His mom loved literature. Percy didn't liked to read because of his ADHD makes it hard to stay put for long periods of time. Then there's the headache of reading English when a demi-god's brain is hardwired for either Greek or Latin.

There had been an old book (it was published it 1970s) she read last year about a Holocaust survivor that's title Percy couldn't remember. Anyway the protagonist was a Jewish scientist that went back in time to, you know, kill Hitler before the man joined The National Socialist German Workers' Party (which was the original nane for Nazi party) and started War World Two.

(Percy despite being a teenager knew how horrible wars could be and the ones he survived weren't as horrible as War World Two had been. Percy had asked himself if given the chance would he kill Hitler. Unlike most teenagers his age it wasn't a joke.

Here's the thing:

Percy had never murdered a human but his hands are far from clean. There had been demi-gods on the cruise ship Charles and him had blown up. But is it murder when you're at war? He'd killed hundreds of monsters during the Battle of New York. They're not human so it's not like it counts. Except it does. What forfeits it being counted is the fact they would hurt other campers if Percy didn't. He assisted his mom in premeditated homicide of Smelly Gabe and Percy would do it again if Paul had ever laid a hand on his mom. Paul never did and Percy was grateful that his mom had someone in her life that wasn't likely to die on her.)

So the Jewish main character tries to control Hitler's mind and get the man to drown himself. Hitler doesn't drown himself and Adolf recognized that the force before his attempted suicide was Jewish. Guess what happens? The main character's actions from his time travel is what causes Adolf Hitler to be anti-semitic.

A few weeks later on a picnic in New York instead of camp that had weapons in the basket as well as food, Percy had told Annabeth about the book his mom had read as he played with Annabeth's grey streak of hair that he shares.

Somehow they got talking about another time travel lets kill Hitler epic fail. This time it's in television instead of literature. In the reboot of Twilight Zone a character time travels and succeeds in killing Hitler. Guess what happens? Hitler's mother adopts a baby and calls the new baby Adolf in honor of her dead son. Adolf grows up and becomes the Hitler we know and hate.

So in conclusion, time travel sucks. Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go.

[\\]

Here's another fact about time travel Percy has come to learn: you lose everyone you love. Yes, they're there if you already know/met them during the time you ended up at.

But they are not yours.

They're young and Percy has to fight the urge to protect them because doing so will Grover and her killed. Or worse.

[\\]

Percy's finds himself in a classroom. That sets him on edge immediately and that's without realizing who else is in school.

Bianca is infront of him. He can tell it's her because she has that hat on she'd wore when he first met her and Nico. Percy can see the end of a bow on the desk infront of him and an empty quiver of arrows are slung on the seat.

Nico is next to the window. Mythomagic cards and all the figurines but one, the most important one, spread on his desk, none touching his half eaten McDonald's burger. There's a soda on the ground next to his desk. Oh and his hands are stained with dirt. In his mind Percy imagines a desperate, little boy he failed digging, desecrating, a grave.

It's hard to shallow the spit his mouth.

Thalia sits next to him. Unlike Bianca, her sheath of arrows is full and Percy feels sick.

His nails dig into the wood of his desk. At the bottom of his desk there's red rose petals that stink of copper.

"Now, now sweetie don't go damaging school property," Alecto tells him before making a tsk noise.

"Does Alecto always call you sweetie?" Nico asks as he digs into his burger with dirty hands and bloody finger nails.

"So Cassie," Thalia says before Percy can answer Nico's question. "What are you going to do?" Her stormy-green eyes bore into him and that's wrong.

"You can kill Luke but Kronos will just adopt another demi-god," she tells him with no real emotion in her voice.

The sense of dread, of something being wrong grows in Percy. Thalia fiddles with her t-shirt that says Team Buffy as their teacher drones on about Orphism.

"You can be like Cassandra of Troy and know everything going to happen but can't destroy that damn wooden horse since Luke is trusted and you're the newbie to camp with a Roman tattoo." She glares at him for that.

"Or you can try to save Luke at the cost of not winning the war."

Percy wakes up to the snip of a cord. He smells like a public restroom, is his first coherent thought. He's once again in the camp infirmary and Annabeth is keeping him company in the plastic chair next to the bed he's on.

She raises a blonde eyebrow at him. "You sure do come here often."

Percy snorts despite himself. "I'm not the one who told her to go to the crows," he retorts back.

She smiles at that, her white teeth showing. "Jackson, I'm not the one who picked a fight with the child of war and lost by getting his head pushed into the toilet."

Another reminder he's in the past. Clarisse hating his guts instead of well...not hating his guts as much. That also explains why it, or rather him, smells like an uncleaned bathroom.

"Why are you here?" He asks drowsily, genuinely curious since they're not friends yet.

Annabeth grabs something from one of the pockets of her shorts. The sight of a crumbled piece of paper makes Percy's eyes widen.

She smooths out the paper before quietly reading it out loud.

"Luke with a question mark. Lotus Casino with a question mark. Shopping before camp with a period. Paul with a question mark."

She glances up at him with unforgiving, stormy grey eyes. Despite how tired Percy is, he still notices that the hand not holding his list is close to her knife that in a few years Luke will kill himself with. In his mind Percy can hear Thalia asking him, "So Cassie what are you going to do?"

Nico was right.

With great power comes great need to sleep, is Percy's last thought before he falls back asleep. He dreams of flesh and wood burning. He prefered the classroom even with teaching the class.

* * *

A/N: I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything…I'm a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy

[\\]

• My favorite sentence I wrote in this chapter was "Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go."

• The book Percy mentioned his mom read is in fact real by the way. It's The Primal Solution written by Eric Norden.

• Also, I meant to mention this in the last chapter since it might not be obvious unless you read the book recently but an example of Percy not remembering everything was the provisions he bought for the quest. They were ruined when Zeus hit Smelly Gabe's car with a lightning bolt.

• In TLT, Thalia is described as having stormy-green eyes in Percy's dream but in SoM it is revealed that she had blue eyes.

EDIT: I don't know why but ever time I change fill in the blank space where Alecto's alias is suppose to be before saving the chapter it keeps showing up blank on here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dinner going up in smoke take two.

Warning: disturbing images (Does it count as images if it's words?) and past rape/non con mentioned.

* * *

There is flickering light around.

(There is no sun or moon.)

[\\]

Thalia would not be the first or second person Percy would dream of in a nursery. Yet here she is, leaning over the metal crib with that rare smile of hers Percy has only seen directed at Annabeth.

"He's so tiny," Thalia tells Percy as she puts her arms in the crib so she can grab the baby. It's hard to hear her over the yelling outside of the nursery though.

When she turns around Percy feels ill immediately at the sight. Despite everything he has seen and endured this takes the cake.

It's the corpse of a baby - a baby - that's been-

Here's the thing about being asleep: you can't shut your eyes. Percy tries though; he tries his damnedest but he can't.

Blood is all over the leather jacket Thalia's wearing. There's pieces of flesh that came off to and Percy can't close his eyes at the sight of the baby.

Percy's fingers twitch at his side. There's water in his eyes and a burning anger in him at the sight. It's the anger that makes the ground tremble as waves crash violently into sand. The anger that could tear building apart and erupt mountains. It's the anger that makes Percy afraid of himself after he's over it.

"What happened?" Percy manages to croak after finding his voice. He feels useless at the fact that is all he can do (for now).

(Percy thinks of how he could pull the blood that's on Thalia's jacket, that's staining the cooked skin of the dismembered limbs that lay in Thalia's arms, and put it back into the corpse but it would not bring back the baby.

You can make an image of a baby out of clay but you cannot make a baby from clay; "the molding flesh should be left to god" after all.)

"My mom isn't the only terrible parent Jason and I share," Thalia tells Percy as she continues to stare only at the corpse.

Zeus.

Images of what Percy can recall of the death of Nico's mom fill his head. Zeus hadn't meant to kill their mother -no, the god had meant to Nico and Bianca who had been just children as the baby in Thalia's arms.

There's chunks of flesh missing from the dismembered limbs and Percy doesn't have to ask to know.

Barbecue. He's going to stay away from barbecue for a while. Or any cooked meat because of the smell (the smell of dead demigods on a pyre, the smell of a child torn a part like the chicken you order from Kentucky Fried Chicken, the smell of Troy and it's citizens burning).

[\\]

It starts with monsters.

It begins again because of mice in mom's apartment.

[\\]

The flickering light dances in the corner of your eye because of movement. There's the motion of being lifted, the feeling of air. There is warmth against you and you cling to it with all you can with your tiny hands.

There is noise. There are sounds and at the same time there is gentle, smooth movement of warmth against your forehead.

You are safe; you can not comprehend that but you feel it not the less as warmth clings to you, as warmth feeds you.

[\\]

"Dear ol Dad in the form of a snake slept with his own daughter," Thalia explained to Percy as she gently rocked the corpse of her sibling. Finally her eyes flickered up to his. "Can you remember who she is kelp brain?"

Somehow Percy finds his voice, "Persephone. explained it during class."

Thalia gave a hum at his answer. Blood was starting to go down to her belt. In a two or so minutes it would start trickling down her ripped blue jeans.

"Their son - my half baby brother - was Zagreus the 'first Dionysus.' Hera, whose been a curse to any children of Zeus or Jupiter for ages, decided to incite the Titans to murder the child who was on Mount Ida. The Titans dismembered the baby before eating him. Guess they learnt from Kronos, huh." There's something so bitter and sad in her voice at that last sentence. The two of them aren't the best friends but they have had each other's back. Because of that it hurts to hear her like this; to see Thalia holding her half brother whose fate Jason easily could have shared.

It's that thought that makes Percy's mouth twists. His stomach becomes even in more knots, as he recalls how Hera stole Jason from Thalia when they just been kids. (Hadn't they all been kids?)

"I really hate that bitch," Thalia murmurs to herself and if there's water in her eyes Percy doesn't bring it up.

"I'll punch her in the face when I go to Mount Olympus if you want."

Thalia's head tilts back, throat bared as she laughs, and what's left of a corpse shakes her hands. (He had have to hold her short locks of hair to slit her throat with Riptide because it was a sword not a knife - Percy can't close his eyes but he tries again only to fail. Someday he won't have thoughts on killing; today isn't that day and Percy is pretty sure he'll be dead when that day comes.)

When Thalia stops laughing she looks at him with vicious, stormy eyes. She smiles like he had laughed on the bridge after killing hundreds.

"Oh I'm sure you can do worse," there's bloodthirstiness in Thalia's voice and rightful anger towards the gods.

There's silence between them for a few minutes. Only noise being that of the breathe between the two of them because Percy is pretty sure gods don't breathe much less the corpse of a god.

"Don't let it happen again kelp brain otherwise once I'm done pulling a Daphne I'm going to kick your ass."

Percy smiles at that despite the bitter subject.

[\\]

There is sharp pain. And suddenly there is legion of sharp pain. You know no words but if you did you ask for it to stop.

Please stop hurting me.

[\\]

Percy was pretty sure word of the bathroom incident (the one where he wasn't overlord of the plumbing) had spread through the entirety of the camp during the hours he'd been out.

Thankfully it almost camp curfew so there was only so long campers could point at him (and sometimes laugh or giggle at him) before handling whatever they needed to do before harpies started patrolling the camp.

Luke had taken pity on him and had apparently snatched some food from the dinner Percy had slept through. Despite the lack of good intentions behind it Percy did appreciate the gesture. He's back in the body of a boy who growing and doesn't always get enough to eat as he should.

That at the food at camp (even if it isn't his favorite meal) is just mouth watering delicious.

"I don't suppose you have a lighter?" Percy can't help but ask.

There's a pause between them before Luke doesn't grab it from his pocket but takes of his worn sneakers and proceeds to grab it out of his sneaker. Huh. Not just him than.

Percy wrips off a chunk of his burger with one hand and grabs the lighter from Luke's long fingers. He places the piece of food on the grass that's in front of him by a few inches, fumbles with turning on the lighter and keeping it on as he sets a chunk food on fire.

"To Hestia and Zagreus." Hopefully he pronounced the later name properly, Percy thought as he took a sip out of the Coke Cola Luke had smuggled.

Luke watches the actions and Percy with interested eyes. With calculating, worn eyes and why couldn't Percy see it before?

(Why couldn't Percy at least understand where Luke was coming from before?)

Percy takes a bite of his burger and watches a part of his dinner go up in smoke. He now can understand where Luke is coming from and Annabeth is angry at him because he wouldn't tell her anything.

It's going to be interesting summer that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: Maybe the gods were better than the Titans, or Gaea, but that didn't make them good or wise. It didn't make Percy like this stupid battle arena.

[\\]

Daphne was nymph who was turned into a tree. Eros (Greek name for Cupid) shot Apollo with an arrow to make him fall in love with Daphne and then proceeded to shoot Daphne with an arrow to make her not only spurn Apollo like her past suitors but hate him. When Apollo finally caught Daphne (Eros having helped the other god) but before they could have sex (him rape her but Apollo also couldn't really consent considering he'd been shot with Eros' arrow) Daphne cried out to her father. Her father (who I think was a god to a river) turned her into a laurel tree.

There's another hint into this chapter about the plot though this time, unlike the previous chapter, it's a bit more obvious.

Also if you told me five years ago I would write fan-fiction with a baby's pov I wouldn't haven't believed you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter.

Chapter Six: How to bullshit a child of Athena and get away with it (even though she knows you're lying) for idiots.

* * *

After finishing reading out the sentence Percy looked up from the heavy volume to see Annabeth looking him. She was barely bitting her bottom lip and had her dark eyes narrowed. It was a look that Percy knew well. It always reminded him of the gears of clock turning. That was the look of Annabeth trying to figure out something that was refusing to make sense. "What's up?" Percy asked, going ahead and closing Odyssey that he'd, under Annabeth guidance, been learning Greek from.

Annabeth kept staring at him, she'd stopped bitting her lip only to begin full out frowning. Her fingers, in turn of the pinky to the thumb, were being lifted from the grass to be put down again. Percy felt the urge to make some excuse (okay, not an actually excuse he was suppose to go climbing and burn himself on the lava) and leave. Yes, he knew Annabeth, knew the Annabeth she had been in the original time line, and that was why Percy felt the need to leave before Annabeth figured out whatever question about him she figured out.

A part of him wanted to call her phone the day he'd woken up by Grover - a young Grover (even though technically Grover hadn't been young) - who'd been shaking his shoulders because Percy had been screaming so loud he'd woken up the whole dorm. Percy had went to his home first with the cash he had so far earned from selling candy against the rules of Yancy Academy; he could remember the look the taxi driver had given him when he got in with his worn, sweaty pajamas.

His mom nor Paul had been there when Percy had knocked on the door with a shaky fist. Maybe she was at the hospital for physical therapy, Percy had thought only for that hope to brutally be murdered when some stranger had open the door. The woman had cussed him to hell and back for waking her up so loudly. Percy could smell the liquor on her. Briefly he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her in a few months for her to move out. Percy been too busy to figure out with remembering where their old apartment with Smelly Gabe had been to guess another reason besides being spending her money on partying to pay the bill.

Thoughts of getting there and beating Gabe were abruptly stopped when Annabeth finally spoke.

"Who was the Luke on your list?" She asked, her eyes dark and narrowed at him like that would give her the answers she wanted.

"He was a kid from Yancy that I was wondering if he'd pay money for some candy I smuggled into the academy."

Annabeth nodded but Percy knew from experience that she didn't believe him.

"Paul?" She asked before taking a sip of her water bottle.

"A nice guy I thought about introducing to my mom."

Blonde curls fell to the side of her shoulder as Annabeth tilted her head. "I thought your mom was married." That wasn't a question.

Percy didn't even try to look innocent; he always looked guilty even when he wasn't. "Gabe had been hitting her. I think mom was going to send me to here while she handled the divorce."

She hummed at him as campers started yelling and splashing in the water several feet away from them. Annabeth screwed on the lid to her waterbottle before speaking again.

"I googled Lotus Casino," Annabeth confessed, her stormy eyes on the Odyssey. Lotus eaters, Percy thought. What an idiot he'd been. When did Annabeth not do something without meaning? When she'd trusted you, Perch thought with a pang of sadness.

"I thought half-bloods couldn't use technology?"

He was frustrating her, Percy could easily tell just as he could breeze through Greek. Though not the Odyssey; one did not breeze through Homer's works. (Percy still couldn't believe it use to be someone's job to memorize it just so they could orally tell the story.)

She was enjoying it though, Percy knew. There was only so much entertainment Capture the Flag could give. Yes, Annabeth would most certainly try to win it but it wasn't a puzzle. But Capture the Flag couldn't bullshit you back and you knew you were be being bullshited and doesn't that make it interesting? Didn't that make Annabeth inch? Her eyes narrowed in interest.

...It probably helped that Percy might be a Roman which the Greeks hadn't meet up with since the Civil War.

"I might be meeting up with my older cousins there," that wasn't a lie. Percy knew if he changed the timeline he couldn't predict it but he had made a promise; he had broken his promise to Nico. Percy would be lying to say that he didn't want to rescue the Di Angelo siblings earlier. That want had even shown up in his dreams with Nico and Bianca being in class about Orphism. Thalia would have been enough to remind him what was at stake and also lovingly chew his sea weed ass out about his tattoo choice.

"Shopping before camp?" Annabeth asked, quoting the last thing on his list that she'd yet to ask about.

"I told you," Percy said, letting frustration he honestly didn't feel leak into his voice. "My mom was planning to send me here before a certain monster Poseidon created decided to kill my mom."

"Poseidon didn't create him."

"No, but he made Pasiphae, the wife of Minos, fall in love with bull King Minos was suppose to sacrifice to him. So he did but not in the traditional sense."

Annabeth got up, brushing her shorts before grabbing her plastic water bottle. "I guess that ends our lesson. I'd like my book back," Annabeth coldly told him. "I don't think you need anymore lessons."

[\\]

There's no one there to watch when Luke teaches him to use a sword. Percy can't remember what campers were there the first time around but he remembers there were campers. Now they are none because of the rumors of his tattoo. (Not a single camper - not even Annabeth- asks and Percy doesn't tell.)

"You sure you're up for this?" Luke asks with a kind smile. "Earlier you had look like you'd seen a ghost."

Percy smiled in return though it didn't reach the dark circles under his eyes. Percy doesn't answer that that he had seen a ghost when he had seen his dead friend Beckendorf. Beckendorf who'd been walking with one of his siblings, actually speaking (Beckendorf didn't speak often but when he did people listened) instead of his burnt and torn corpse somewhere lost in the sea.

Percy tried another sword before putting back down with a frown; he missed Riptide in his hand, in his pockets. Not a single weapon in camp felt right but Percy wouldn't always be able to use Riptide so he might as well learn to at least handle another sword.

Despite his earlier question, Luke did not go easy on Percy whose body wasn't use to fighting with a sword. Yes, he had practiced with Chiron's collection but that hadn't been enough time to take on Luke.

Percy ended up bruised, battered, and sweaty. Percy didn't pour the water over his head despite the pain his ribs felt from the whaps Luke dealt out with the flat side of his blade. Luke already had this look in his eyes at the way Percy, despite being twelve, knew how to use a sword but didn't have the second nature or muscle to do so.

Briefly Percy can't help but wonder if that's the look kids who rip the wings off a butterfly get too in their eyes.

He gets it. Percy unfortunately really did but he'll take the shitty gods over world as we know it ending titans and giants when it came down to it. Now did that mean he was going to let all the horrible things they did slide?

No.

[\\]

Percy dreams of cut flesh being roasted on fire; he can smell it despite it being a dream. Demi-god dreams suck like that.

Thankfully Luke or one of his siblings wakes Percy up before he starts an earth quake.

[\\]

It's Friday afternoon before Percy knows it.

He's sitting on the grass next to Grover, dirt digging into his singed knees, and they're taking about searcher's licenses and children of the Big Three. Percy would enjoy just spending sometime with his best friend if it wasn't for the fact he knows what's going to happen tonight.

Percy tries though as he promises that Grover will get his license despite what the Council thought. Grover looks like he's going to cry because someone besides Luke and Annabeth have his back.

* * *

A/N: "Because fear kills everything," Mo had once told her. "Your mind, your heart, your imagination."

[\\]

• For those who don't know the Lotus Casino is a reference to one of many problems Odysseus faced while trying to get back home to his wife and son. In the Odyssey, which was the book Annabeth was teaching Percy, some of Odysseus's men ate the fruit of the Lotus Tree like the Lotus eaters had. They didn't want to go home. Odyssey, who already had too little men, solved the problem by simply dragging his men to the ship because damnit he was going home.

• The thing that makes Percy upset during Friday is that he knows his first Capture the Flag is later that night. Remember he gets attacked by a hell hound and then proceeds to be claimed by Poseidon. Percy doesn't know if Kronus knows who is parentage is so he's been trying to keep in under wraps.

• In case you didn't know I'm letting you know there's another part of the series posted. The fic takes place in middle of chapter two and has two chapters though I've only posted one so far...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter.

Chapter Seven: Percy will be keeping all his feelings right here and one day he'll die.

* * *

Percy hadn't spoken (or rather prayed) to his father in months; Percy had adamantly been doing so even before he somehow ended up here.

Whatever Percy had been feeling towards his father though wasn't enough for him not to realize doing so might be needed as he in stood in line. It was frustrating that Percy couldn't remember if Kronos had known his parentage before he'd been claimed tonight. A part of Percy didn't want to risk it but in the original timeline Percy had only been given the quest because he'd been claimed by one of the big three.

A rock and hard place, Percy thought with a grimace as he took steps forward as the line became shorter. Percy glanced down at his burger and chili cheese that despite being mouth watering good (camp food always was) Percy wasn't sure would be enough. Should he had gotten one of his cabin mates to sneak out of camp last night and buy a pillow pet from the Shell gas station that was the closest gas station to camp? One that wasn't a panda, Percy thought with a frown at the memory of Octavian slaughtering his stolen Bargain Mart buddy.

...Did they even sell pillow pets yet? Percy couldn't help but wonder instead of focusing on his dilemma since the line was getting shorter. His thoughts going down a dog trail were a symptom of ADHD that frustrated Percy to no end once he realized what had happened.

It wasn't till Percy was smelling hot chocolate, wildflowers, buttery rolls, and hamburgers on the grill that Percy realize what he'd done. Percy stared into the mouthed watering fire that a chuck of Hawaiian pizza still burning before grabbing a handful of his chili cheese fries and threw them into the fire pit. 'To Poseidon', he thought quickly, 'please don't claim me tonight. I'll start offering my candy instead of selling it against school rules and I'll go clean a beach from litter once this is all over.'

Percy put his greasy hand on the other side of the plate before walking back to the Hermes' picnic table. It was ironic, Percy thought as he dodged bustling wood nymphs who were handing out desserts early since tonight was Friday, last time he'd been bitter on not being being acknowledged by whoever was his godly parent. Now all Percy wanted was to be unclaimed so Luke wouldn't tell Kronus who his godly parent was; what about next year? Selina was Luke's spy once Luke had abruptly left camp after having poisoned him with a scorpion. Maybe he might be able to convince her not to and not drag Chiron into it. Chiron who would tell the head of each cabin including his friend Hephaestus who had a crush on Selina.

Or did Percy leave a spy in camp because her guilt had caused Selina to steal Clarisse's armor and she had died. History repeats Percy had been told and it did; Patroclus' death had been what had finally incited Achilles to stop being a self pitying  
blanketed burrito butt when there had been a war going on.

Percy use to and maybe still did believe the ends justified the means but now? A part of him was debating on rescuing Bianca and Nico early so maybe Bianca didn't die this time around. What gave him a right to pick and choose who lived and who was sacrificed? (Technically Percy shouldn't choose at all; change too much of the timeline you wouldn't be able to predict it.)

Percy had never wanted to be god and here he is playing god.

Percy managed to squeeze himself in between Luke and Conner; honestly Hermes Cabin had deserved more than one picnic table. How come he'd just now noticed that?

...Because many demigods in Hermes' cabin had gone to Kronos' side, tried to live on their own instead of taking sides in a war they hadn't signed up for, or had died. Suddenly Percy's burger wasn't that mouth watering. He stared down at his plate, at the greasy, warm burger and what was left of his chili cheese fries, as his cabin mates talked to themselves.

Percy took a deep breath of warm air before forcing himself to pick up the burger. One bite, chew, shallow, and then a drink of blue cherry Pepsi. Percy repeated this until there was a elbow shoved into his sore ribs. Ow, Percy mouthed as he turned his head to Luke whose face was bright with happiness. Right now not even the scar on his face could prevent Luke looking handsome as he joked with his siblings and dragged Percy into the conversation as well.

Percy half-heartedly listened as Conner told them the punch line of of his joke. The others campers laughed hard and Percy forced himself to do so as he debated and doubted himself.

It was a momentary relief when conch horn was sounded and they all had to clear plates before standing up and waiting. Annabeth and her siblings, despite carrying a ten foot banner, ran into the pavilion. The banner was silk, the color that of the children of Athena and Athena herself eyes, and there was a painted barn owl above an olive tree. The sight made Percy smile softly to himself as he recalled the memory of where he first learnt that Athena had created olives but not pizza.

Suddenly there were the children of Ares stomping at their entrance at the other side of the pavilion. Clarisse was already leading her siblings like she would in the years to come. When compared to the grey silk of their competitor the Ares' banner of red was gaudy thing on the eyes. The sight - the nostalgia - of the  
bloody (shocker that) bloody spear and a  
boar's head made Percy's smile grew.

He easily lost himself in pounding his fists (ow that hurt) into the Hermes table like the rest of demi-gods were. There was a loud mix of cheering and booing which made Chiron's tail flick in what Percy was going to assume was exasperation; Chiron was way too old to be nervous at the loudness of a crowd of teenagers when he trained Greek demigods who fought in wars.

Percy leaned towards Luke, having to shout to be even heard over the roar of the teams. "Do Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," Luke explained. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?" Percy asked despite already having the knowledge from his past (Future?) experience.

Luke I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

Luke grinned brightly at him, "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

Percy received a sly look, as if Luke knew something that he didn't - something more than just capture the flag alliances, and gone was the beaming handsomeness from earlier. Luke looked evil in the the torchlight and Percy couldn't help but wonder if he had looked just like that when he had chocked the goddess while on Tartarus.

He'd been glass vase dropped then; broken pieces cutting those who dare try to pick him up - all but Annabeth who been like duct tape or glue to his loose canon.

Was this what it was like to see your actually Jung shadow in the face, Percy wondered as Luke explained who were their allies.

After the two teams were announced Chiron hammered his front left hoof. Everyone suddenly shut up. Percy had to bite back laughter at that. Chiron might like him a bit despite the wariness his felt but Percy would not be getting away with that. When diverse amounts of armor and weapons appeared on the table Percy begin suiting up only to stop mid-way when he noticed Luke's curious gaze.

Percy would have smiled innocently if he honestly thought he would get away with it; Percy couldn't look innocent even when he was to save his life. Dumb, yes. Innocent, unfortunately no.

"When Chiron was my teacher he use to let all his students play around with stuff like this," Percy quickly explained as he fastened the leather of his left gauntlet.

Luke look down on him and Percy couldn't tell if he bought the lie or not. Before Luke could say something Annabeth screamed out "Blue team forward."

Hurdily Percy finished putting on what was left of his armor. He grabbed the shield that had to be as thick as a Nba Backboard before running towards Annabeth.

"Hey!" Percy cried out.

Unsurprisingly Annabeth, who was still acting cold towards him, kept on marching like her life depended on it. Carrying the shield was one heavy and two just awkward like most of the weapons Percy had tried out previously with Luke. But Percy managed to get next to Annabeth who pointedly was looking forward instead of at him.

[\\]

"Don't worry," Annabeth said, finally turning to her head so she could look at him. "Athena always has a plan."

Percy gave a small, warm smile. "I can believe that," he told her with a fond look in his eyes.

[\\]

Tonight was humid; the air hot despite it being evening, the clothes under his armor were wet from sweat, and strands of his hair were stuck to his neck. It was times like these, Percy thought as steel clashed with steel close by, that he really did miss those Roman baths.

Fireflies were on and off like a gas station light but far prettier to look at. They were the only thing to look at for now. He'd let Clarisse 'drown' him in the toilet; forcing his body jerk under her weight like he thought kids unfortunate enough to get a face full of toilet were suppose to. Maybe not in embarrassing her would be enough. Yet as Percy hoped these things Percy couldn't help but remember every bully he'd dealt with. There was an ugly, hot feeling in his chest; the thought of who Clarisse grew into kept Percy's frustration that made him feel physically hot, like he was going to overheat, from overflowing.

Percy took a deep breath of air in as a conch horn was blown followed by whoops, yells, and other sounds of victory. A huge part of him doubted it but Percy could hope and keep hoping until his hope got brutally murdered by Clarisse's electric spear.

Branches snapped not that far off to his back. Clarisse and some of her siblings. Percy couldn't remember the exact number there were this new night in the original timeline.

Percy picked up his shield from the ground having left it there to give his arm a break from its weight; the sword in his other arm was a thin thing - the only available by the time he'd finished lying to Luke. Perhaps too thin for his fighting style but Percy's body had yet to begin the training for the second nature of fighting with Riptide it needed. It was only his mind that remembered the how he fought with Riptide, the grip of his favorite sword, the constant and comforting weight in his pocket unless there were gym shorts involved.

On the side of the creek Percy was facing, the underbrush exploded. There were - one, two-four-no, five kids yelling and screaming. Percy rolled his eyes at the sight despite knowing damn well he was going to lose this fight and it was going to be painful because Percy was keeping his body far from that creek.

"Cream the-" Clarisse screamed some slur in Greek about Romans who in this case was Percy.

It was awkward fighting once again in this body; Percy side stepped the first kid to get close, body dipping in the movement. Percy kept his shield up to his face though and used the thin as a tooth pick edge of the sword and hit the other boy on one of his legs; it would be stupid to even try to land a stinging blow with a Greek chest plate. The metal covered the entire stomach - there was no space of the chest open to be used by the opponent.

The kid stumbled back into the water before falling it in entirely. The weight of his armor having brought him to his knees metaphorical. On his ass if you wanted to be literally.

The other four had surrounded him. Clarisse's electric spear seemed to hum in the hot air. It was the only noise besides of crickets in summer. Then the peace was gone - Clarisse broke it first a second later by shoving her spear at him. Quickly, Percy thrusted his shield towards his face in time only for a painful tingling sensation to start up in his arm. His heart hammered in his chest. Despite falling down and the numbness in his left arm Percy took calm deep breathes; blood was rushing just like the water near him. Not just his but theirs as well -there was something else; something older lurking behind them. Waiting and there was no rushing. No, it was cal-

Percy tries to lift his shield in time but it was too numb for movement much less hurried movement. Clarisse cruelly slammed her spear into his chest plate knowing well she wasn't gonna go through it but only numb his chest. Sparks flew at the contact and despite allowing this uncontrollably fear was coursing through Percy.

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I can see why people were so scared of these guys." She laughed at him then as the knuckles wrapped around the grip of his sword dug on damp soil.

"Obviously you never fought Mario," Percy couldn't help but blurt out. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Painfully Percy got back on his feet.

[\\]

Hands pulled hair back into a messy pony tail.

She could smell the smoke of her dad's barbecue despite being inside her room; her dad hadn't liked her being "sick" but wasn't it better than her embarrassing their family infront of his clients?

She tiredly wiped her face with both of her palms and got to work. Maybe if she worked on whatever it was it'll get out of her system.

* * *

A/N:

Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.

[\\]

• You would not be able guess the diverse and crazy things I've googled in the last fourty eight hours for this fic. I pity whatever government agent goes through my google search history. Anyway you guys get another chapter since my dad went through back surgery yesterday and I'm trying to stay at home as possible in the next few days. Also in case you don't already know don't eat any Gold Fish they've been called for salmonella. I got really sick the other day (the day I posted) from them. I thought it was from bad tuna but it was the Gold Fish.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter.

Chapter Eight: Alexa google how to return a prophecy.

* * *

The game was over; they had won. Despite that Percy couldn't find it in him to smile as campers lifted Luke up. There were roars of laughter and congratulations that almost made into impossible to hear the Ares' kids, the ones had attacked him, grumbling. Clarisse was the loudest of them but Percy payed her no mind since he could Annabeth's voice but not see her anywhere at the creek.

"Not bad, hero," she told him and Percy stepped out of the water. Immediately he felt pain flood his body, it weighed down on him, and just ached from what Clarisse and her siblings had inflicted on him. Percy didn't let it show though; he'd learnt to look like nothing was wrong even in pain. Yet, none the less, Annabeth's eyes were narrowed at him. It took a second to realize what she was looking at - the almost healed sword wound.

Percy took a deep breath of warm air in; the cheering of the others made it hard to quickly concentrate. It set his teeth on edge, he ended up exhaling harshly, his heart stuttered; it was unnatural. It was wrong, Percy realized as his blood was being pulled painfully out of his body. The blood seeped out of his wound. The sight was made Percy sick - sicker than that night in his bedroom when he'd been all alone in the apartment (Paul at the hospital in case-

There was a growl that set the hairs on back of his neck up; a hellhound was close - much too close. A howl ripped through the forest which silenced and sobered everyone from the drunkenness one could feel at victory.

Annabeth clutched her Yankee cap, her other hand - the predominant one - on her dagger without any hesitation, her eyes were scanning the tree line of the forest. Naturally, Percy fell back at her side. It was where Percy belonged with his friends (if they would have this version of him). Annabeth's body tensed further at his new position before choosing to relax some.

Chiron, in Greek, shouted for his bow after telling them to get ready. The campers let Luke down from their shoulders. Luke dropped the banner and unsheathed his sword; not one Percy remembered that could harm both mortals and monsters but just a normal weapon for demi-gods.

There it was; the hellhound was the size of a rhino and it made Percy's heart ache for Mrs. O'Leary yet his firm, sweaty grip on the handle of the sword, that had been the peoperty of an Ares' kid, didn't become slack. Percy, despite what feelings they made him feel because they were hellhounds like Mrs. O'Leary, had killed numerous hell hounds that had shadow traveled behind the lines to attack his fellow campers during the Battle of New York. He wouldn't take joy - he wouldn't throw his head back and laugh - but he do so once again.

It was looking straight at him; good, Percy thought.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!", before putting herself to be infront of him. Immediately Percy shoved her aside. Words were ringing in his mind: "All men are made of water, do you know this? If you pierce them, the water leaks out and they die."

Percy raised his sword. The hellhound began to leap over towards him and immediately Percy thrusted his sword into the air. His weapon didn't meet air. Instead it met the throat of monster (groin, throat, eyes) and there was a sound of huge amount of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hound's neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. It toppled dead before Percy and all he could think of as he stared down at it was of the hellhound he'd yet to befriend. The hair on his neck still stood up despite the hellhound laying at his tired feet.

Chiron trotted towards them, a bow in his hand, his worn leather quiver completely empty, his face old and grim.

Percy smelled something. It made his nose wrinkle, and then it made him want to gag. There she was; cursed and the smell of decaying flesh clung to her as green mist spewed from her. The heat of the night did nothing to help the sickening odor.

In the corner of his eye both Chiron and Annabeth stiffened at the sight; Percy could only stare helplessly in horror and dread at something he could never fight. At something he wished he wouldn't ever have to endure. The last time she left the attic Zoe and Bianic had d-

"You and the children shall reach sixteen against the odds,

Do thee scourge the gods,

You ingeminate by a single choice like that which ended his days,

Your many faces shall preserve or be razed,

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and bargained for it safely returned,

You shall be spurned by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall regain another in the end."

* * *

A/N:

If you are a student you should always get a good nights sleep unless you have come to the good part of your book, and then you should stay up all night and let your schoolwork fall by the wayside, a phrase which means 'flunk'.

[\\]

• Something I learned yesterday and still feel the same today is that I hate even attempting to write a prophecy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Originally posted on ao3. My user name on there is youngjusticewriter. If you want quicker updates keep an eye on the fic and series over there because I primarily write on archive of our own.

Quote of the chapter: Winter is coming.

* * *

There's a board with polished metal figurines on it and two people on each side of it.

[\\]

A brush dips into the bowl of bright paint - the only paint she's been using for a while.

Rachel should be sleeping - should keep practicing the painting style coined by Guillaume Apollinaire yet she's awake, she's painting instead of sleeping like a sane person would.

The sound of wet paint, of a paint brush against a canvas were the only sound in Rachel's room besides her steady breath.

It was like clowns were in her head. They were driving those tiny cars of theirs and honking at her mind. They were an uncontrollable muse that Rachel neither needed nor wanted. What she wouldn't give to throw something at them - even her plastic hairbrush at this point - to shut them up.

Yet here Rachel was - here was the maiden holding what was left of her half sibling. Rachel felt sick at the sight on the canvas before her; a sight she'd made - created. No, Rachel thought desperately, I didn't create this. I only told the story.

She didn't want to tell the story though.

Rachel dropped her paint brush in water with a soft clunk. Red spread across the water in the plastic cup - the cheap, mass-produced red ones you bought at Walmart.

If Rachel didn't know better she would have thought she was watching blood being washed away.

After drying the paintbrush Rachel picked a smaller tipped one to fill in details for the tree in the background.

I'll go to sleep after that, Rachel thought, and dream of the night sky ragging against the new sun just as the sky was against the sea.

[\\]

The sweet tea tasted like peaches, Percy thought as he and Annabeth waited for Chiron to return with Mr.D.

There was silence between them. There often was but back then there had been words said in body language. Now there was silence that nothing but awkwardness filled.

Just another thing to add to list of things he missed, Percy mused as leaned further against the pool table.

Percy took another sip of the tea but spit the melting ice cube back into the cheap plastic cup. Percy put the flimsy cup down afterwards. Thankfully there already (for some reason) was a coster laying on one of the corners of the pool table. Percy rubbed his face with his palms. It was a comforting thing Percy did when stressed and exhausted. The two things often went hand and hand in his life or any life of a demi-god.

When Percy was done he stared at his hands. The blood on them - his blood - had already dried so there wasn't going to be any on his fa- Percy heard them before he saw the door open. Mr.D nor Chiron had been talking in hallway. It was the left over adrenaline from the attacks that he knew they were there. Or, Percy couldn't help but think, the just the paranoia he'd developed.

Chiron came through first. He'd looked his age, Percy thought grimly and it hurt Percy everytime. (Percy couldn't help but briefly wonder if he ever looked his true age. If his worn nature ever showed for just a moment. Probably not with the face that still should have baby fat on it.)

"Well, well," drawled Mr.D after the god had taken the only seat in the room besides Chiron's abandoned wheel chair. "Our little celebrity."

Percy paused for a second. Yeah, he'd chosen right with that Harry Potter quote.

"If I had my way," Dionysus told them, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble."

Mr.D's blood shot eyes flickered up to finally meet Percy's eyes. There was an ugly look on the wine dude's face.

"Don't expect me to be kind to you, mortal, just because because we share a father," Dionysus explained and thankfully Percy hadn't taken a shallow of tea. He would have spit it out. A part of Percy wanted to pick up that red plastic cup and have a sip just to spit it out as a reaction but it'd be too late.

Brothers?

"Unfortunately, it's been said you'll be living four more years before I could do so," the god mused out loud. "Plus I'm sure Chiron would nag me how that is against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron finally spoke up for Percy.

"Nonsense," Dionysus answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I must restrain myself with the spontaneous combustion."

There was a pause then. During the pause Percy couldn't but wonder if Mr.D had a goatee would the god tug on it? The world may never know, Percy couldn't help but think of that old commercial that always use to play on the tv about how many licks did it take to get-

"Perhaps I should turn you into a pine tree's pollen cone that Hermes could deliver to our father."

In the corner of Percy's eye, Annabeth's knuckles became white in how hard she was holding her fists. The threat meant nothing to him nor her. It was how the threat mocked Thalia's fate. Thalia, along with Luke and Annabeth by their association with her, who been tormented by the gods just because she was the daughter of Zeus.

I'm not her brother (I'mnotJason), Percy thought desperately but couldn't voice. Why shouldn't he though? They already knew he was a child of the big three.

Because Poseidon was more dangerous than Zeus. Because let Luke tell Kronos he was just another child of Zeus and let them think they knew his powers.

Knowledge was power, Percy knew. But what was power when you couldn't protect the ones you love? (A dog barks but it's muffled by the blood rushing in his ears and how his heart is pounding, Percy uncaps Riptide but not in time. His mom falls onto the cement like a porcelain doll would. There's a reason a why Percy had bought his sister all those Barbies instead of those porcelain dolls he'd seen at a yard sell. Barbies never break despite how they helplessly weathered the cruel hands of children, of humans. Or even the gods because the gods were always a little too much human and humans were often cruel like the gods. Isn't that odd?)

Percy didn't feel powerful despite his vow of not becoming Cassandra. Percy felt sick with himself and the world, an exhaustion in his very bones, and like he was slowly suffocating. He couldn't do this again. Percy had barely managed to go through it the first time. Now here he was again and he was suppose to play God.

Percy would like a receipt to return time travel. Unfortunately Percy was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to return time travel just like he couldn't return a prophecy.

(Percy also figured that whoever was behind this would say something like how sad it was that Percy wanted to go back to his time and oh Alexa? Play despacito.)

"You did well," Chiron said, finally filling the silence in the room. "Too well in fact but I thank you none the less for protecting Annabeth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to refuse needing Percy's help but a single look from Chiron made her close it.

He loves you, Percy thought. Yes, he's not your biological father but he was the man - well centaur actually- who raised you since you were ten. He's your father none the less. You're the daughter he never had and he's seen too many of his students die as he lives on. Do you think he wants to lose you too?

"You have not been claimed there is no proof to my hypothesis. I think Sally told you who your father was. I think Sally made you get that tattoo so we would wonder about your-" he paused then only to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"-past instead of your parentage. Your mother was a smart woman. Women who only have themselves to rely on when defending for their child often are in my experience."

Chiron didn't voice "that or dead." He didn't need to all of them heard it but only Percy knew his mom was still alive.

"Percy the oracle came out of the attic tonight to give you a prophecy - a quest which is only determined by the oracle. The oracle has never done so before. Not even including the wording of the prophecy, that is a great omen to have befallen on you." Chiron's eyes seemed to be as pitying as much as they were old.

Was that how humans look when they sent children off to fight wars?

[\\]

Her therapist was an old woman unlike all the others therapists Rachel had seen over the years. She was beautiful but not the sort of beauty one could put on a canvas. Rachel knew this because she'd tried even though - Asteria, please - had been the one to get Rachel to try out Orphism instead of doing portraits like her father had payed money for Rachel to learn how to do.

A pen clicked against the blank piece of paper. It had been the only noise in the room for several minutes now.

"How have you been doing?" asked Rachel, not for her health - not how she was getting over, getting better, from her relapse - but with taking less medication.

"I'm not dumb enough to try cold turkey," Rachel told her point blank.

blinked in surprise. "I never said you were my dear - you are your father's daughter after all. I meant have you been having those delusions still? Or nightmares?" Her tone changed at the last question, her dark eyes flickered to the bags under that Rachel's eyes.

"I've been painting. My muse wouldn't be quiet and I lost track of time," Rachel easily explained. She learnt to lie believably years ago; Rachael had to or be labeled insane as her parents had feared.

smiled once more but her eyes didn't. Rachel had not learnt that trick from her father but her kindergarten teacher who had got her into art - she had been a vegetarian, Rachel suddenly remembered. It'd been so long since she remembered something about other than the stuff of nightmares and the slurs they use to say about her.

"I'm afraid I understand," the old woman admitted. "The muses can be quite like that."

[\\]

It's that night, their last night at camp, that Percy visits him.

Mr.D begrudgingly opened the door with squinted eyes. He grimaced at the sight of Percy.

It's then that Percy removed his arm from his back and held up a stolen six pack that had belonged to a Smelly Gabe. (Before Percy couldn't steal a pizza slice yet Percy doesn't feel pride in stealing what Smelly Gabe spent the most of their money on.) It was the only thing in the car to survive Zeus's lightning bolt.

Dionysus looked down on it with an expression of distaste but he didn't object.

Percy stepped into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Before his fellow campers had avoided him like the plague - Ares cabin members aside for obvious reasons, Annabeth, Luke and a few his half siblings being the other exceptions. It hadn't bothered Percy (not really) because there was so much to do and to figure out that socializing wasn't the priority even if it had been on the table. (That and just seeing Beckendorf was enough of a punch without befriending the boy. Even Luke had commented on it that day Percy had seen him; something about how he looked like he had seen a ghost - Luke had not idea of the irony.) Training his body to further know the swordplay his brain knew in his sleep, checking the car crash to see if any of the supplies for the quest had survived, finding a way to lie convincingly to Annabeth about the list, finding a footing in his friendship with Grover that was paying because of this unwanted do over, and most importantly gaining more endurance in running were a few of things that kept him busy as a bee.

Now Percy felt the weight of his fellow campers unabashed stares as he made his way back to the Hermès Cabin. His younger self would have crumbled under it - no, actually Percy was pretty sure he had tripped now that he thought about it...

"Do you have any family you want to call?" Grover asked in a murmur. It was just Grover and him. Annabeth had stayed behind to talk with Chiron after they were given the quest. "I-I mean obviously not Gabe but-"

Percy turned his face to at his friend, silently Percy shook his head before he spoke. "Mom doesn't have any extended family." Not yet. One day Percy would once again have more than just his mom to contact about a quest.

Grover's eyes were sad and far older then his baby cheek face. Briefly Percy mused if his were the same too while Grover ducked his head in shame. Pain flared in Percy's stomach at the expression - at Grover being hurting.

"Hey," Percy said, pausing from walking as he waited for Grover to look back up at him. Eventually Grover did with a frown laying heavy on his face. "We have a quest. Once we succeed you'll get the search license. I won't be another Thalia for you."

Percy couldn't say I won't be like my sister. Thalia wasn't his sister despite what everyone thought; he was go to have a baby sister before all this and now he didn't. He wouldn't for years - maybe not ever. Even if Paul did meet his mom earlier then the they originally had and they, uh, (dear gods why was he thinking about his mom and Paul having sex) - if mom got pregnant would it even be a girl - would it still be the sister he had been going to know before he had sent back? Grover's eyebrows were knitted together but no denial left his lips as they continued walking towards the Hermes Cabin. They didn't discuss anything personal after that. It was just about the quest - the camp store would be loaning the three of them some drachmas and mortal money for the journey.

When they got there Percy wished his friend a good night as Grover began to leave.  
Percy never went in the cabin despite curfew being near; it wouldn't take long to pack after all.

[\\]

With his left hand Percy knocked on the door. While he waited the only noise to be heard in hallway was the water dripping from his clothes. It took a few minutes before Mr. D cared to shuffle about and open the door. His watery eyes squinted down at Percy, a sour expression worn on his blotchy cherub face. Percy smiled innocent incarnate as he lifted up the pack of beer that he had hidden behind his back. The god immediately had his eyes on the prize. Alcohol not conjured was alcohol Zeus couldn't know about it and take it away from. It was cheap, Percy knew (it was Smelly Gabe's after all), but it was something when the wine dude hasn't had anything for years. Mr. D opened the door, "Come in Petrelli Johnson."

Percy, far too use to Mr.D's antics, just kept his mouth shut as he walked through the door. There was a board game - Monopoly- out on the table. What caught Percy's interest was it was set up like there were two players but Mr.D was the only person in his bedroom before Percy had came in. Huh. Since there was stuff already on the table Percy put down the pack next to one of the chairs before he spoke.

"Am I interrupting?"

Mr.D snorted at that as he took a seat. He leaned down to grab one of the beers below him. "You ask like you care."

There was a moment of silence then before Mr.D spoke, the god not willing for it to be a minute of silence, a minute of further interruption from his board game. Of course games, whether they be Monopoly or Packman, were more important to the wine dude then helping the demi-god who had a prophecy on his back.

"Zagreus," Percy blurted out. "That's you - was you."

The air felt heavy after Percy had voiced his name. Mr.D, who had been in middle drinking his beer, paused for just a second. In a blink of an eye he was moving again. The beer was put on the table without a coaster. It was next to a pile multicolored money that probably was Mr.D's. The god didn't squint his dark eyes at him but Percy knew he was under scrutiny.

"My, my, Perry Johnson aren't you full of surprises."

Percy gave a forced smile before finally taking a seat opposite from the god. His eyes flickered to the two metal figurines on the board: the battleship and rocking horse. "Annabeth and even Grover don't trust me." It's fact, not a question sadly.

Once again the god snorted. "Why should they?"

(Because they are- were his friends.)

Percy had other things to ask yet a new inquiry came to the forefront. "If they don't trust me why are they going on a quest with me?"

"Because if the master bolt isn't returned by the solstice the gods will be at war with ourselves you dunce. If the gods are in a civil war then their children shall surely be dragged into it. Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to Peter Jane? " Dionysus, after finishing his answer, picked up the beer bottle back up again to have a swig. His face made a dissatisfied expression every time he had some but the god never complained once. The action said a lot coming from him. "Now," he paused for emphasis, "are you going to talk to me on why you interrupted me for?"

"What's orphism?"

"Art," Mr.D retorted immediately before rolling his eyes at Percy. "Did I not just tell you it's rude to ask questions you already know the answer to boy?"

"Actually you just asked me why I was asking questions I already know the answer to."

Mr.D glared unamused at Percy. "Considering yourself told it's rude to ask such questions then."

Anger flickered in existence in the pit of Percy's stomach; it gave impatience a companion. Frustration hardened Percy's voice as he spoke, "But I don't know."

There was no pity in Dionysus' eyes as he stared at Percy. "You do. You just haven't accepted it yet."

Percy's anger was mounting and he opened his mouth only for Mr.D to interrupt him. "Get out. Sleep or pack if you haven't. I have a game to finish."

"Why can't you be helpful?" Despite how Percy despised Ares - or actually Mars - one thing Percy had to give to Frank's father was the god was straight forward.

"I am helpful. I ooze helpfulness, Peter Johnson. Haven't you noticed?" He was smirking up at Percy. His dark eyes had humor in them; the kind a cat might have as it played with its food.

"I can't say I have," Percy admitted before making his way out of the room. Before he reached the door Dionysus spoke.

"You will."

It sounded like a promise.

[/]

The tent was quiet besides the occasional noise from packing. Outside it however there was a song being sung by many, the fire cackled, and there were footsteps that were coming closer. The mouth of the tent was thrown upon as a girl who had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair stepped into the tent.

"You're leaving?" She demanded immediately upon entering.

The girl - far shorter and of darker tone of skin then the second girl -  
ducked her head, her bushy curls hid her eyes from Percy and the other girl.

"Yes."

Girls? Were they really? Percy wondered. There was something about them that made them seem older than their appearance suggested. Why though did he have that gut feeling? Percy couldn't recall. He was tired. Exhaustion seemed like a weight he was always carried on his back. Percy couldn't take the weight off no matter what. Someone had to do it after all.

"Why would you leave us - the m'lady? After all that she has done for you?" Anger colored her raised tone. There was a pause of heavy silence and once the older girl spoke again this time fear was in her voice. "You know what dan-"

"Zoe-" There was another pause as the unnamed girl tried to think of way to best explain herself. "I'm not doing this because I fallen in love. I'm leaving for the same reason I joined. My friends- my family, they need me."

"What friends? What family besides us?" Zoe spit out. "They are in the ground as is your mother."

It was hurtful thing to say but Percy knew Zoe was hurt too from the abandonment she had just learnt of; just another hero leaving her behind after they had promised otherwise.

The girl, who had slung a back up on her shoulders, had such a sad look on her face. "Goodbye. Thank you for being - thank you for everything. We'll see each other soon I promise."

She didn't go out the of tent immediately. Instead she paused when she was in front of Zoe and leaned up on to tiptoes to kiss the forehead of the older girl. Zoe was frozen from the action and stayed that way even after the girl left the tent - left her behind.

Percy woke to his shoulders being shaken. Luke was on the floor, leaning over Percy as he woke him up. It would have been so easy for Luke to choke or suffocate him in sleep but they, Kronus and therefor Luke, had thought they could turn any of the children of the Big Three on their side. Every time they were wrong but they didn't know that now. Not yet. Which was a contending factor on why Percy would sleep in the same room as Luke.

"Hey," Luke gave him a small, tired smile as he looked down on him. "You need to get up. Chiron has some breakfast ready for you. You guys will be eating earlier then the rest of us since you'll be leaving soon."

Percy wished the morning would have passed with a blur. It didn't. There wasn't much discussion between Percy and his friends during breakfast despite how it seemed to drag on. Breakfast was a somber affair with Luke and Chiron joining them. Chiron (who was in his wheelchair) discussed with Annabeth the transportation with Luke - a member of the previous quest - occasionally chiming in. Grover, all the while, nervously played with his food since he had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Percy forced himself to eat despite really not being hungry at all. He knew they wouldn't be eating anything until in middle of the night and that would be with Medusa.

Medusa.

Percy's eyes flickered to the cup of blue Sprite, his expression flat lining. The thought of eating anything more was nauseating now instead of just simply being unappealing. Percy closed his eyes, counting in his mind as he waited for it subside. It didn't. Percy opened his eyes when he felt fingers intertwine with his own. It was Grover, a look of concern plain on his face as stared at Percy. The other three were too busy talking to have noticed what Grover had. Percy gave a smile to his friend but he was pretty sure it didn't reach his green eyes.

Grover doesn't ask if he's okay. He hasn't asked that of Percy for a few months now because it's obvious he isn't. Briefly Percy can't help but wonder what Grover thinks of the sudden different personality that he's had ever since he woke up that once morning at Yancy Academy only to ditch school to find his mom. Next Percy wonders what Grover - what Chiron - thought had happened on their field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Of his attitude- well his lack of freaking out and bugging Grover about what the mist had covered up like he had done last time- afterwards.

(Is it any wonder why they don't trust him?)

"Hey," Luke said, bringing Percy out of his head. "I got to go grab something but I'll be there to see you guys off." Luke started to run off to the direction of the cabins with a smile plastered on his scarred face after reassuring Annabeth and Grover he would be there to see them off. Percy gave another empty smile in return as Annabeth watched him leave them behind. Grover simply nodded since he had a whole can in his mouth. Though Grover did wave with the hand (not that Luke could see) that wasn't squeezing Percy's own hand. Annabeth, after watching Luke run out of sight, raised a quizzical eyebrow at them. She was glaring at them - no, at Grover actually - but she didn't say anything. Huh.

Chiron excused himself soon after to talk to Argus (who would be driving them out of camp) which left the three of them alone with each other. Actually, no, they weren't alone. They had awkwardness with them and didn't that company just make everything better?

(It didn't.)

Pretty quickly Grover crunching on cans being the only noise between them got old. So Percy did something he hadn't been doing since he got to camp. He was truthful instead of faking ignorance and lying through his teeth.

"What's orphism?"

Grover chocked on the metal he was eating, his grip tightening painfully on Percy's hand, and if Percy didn't already have Annabeth interest he apparently would now. Her stormy eyes were holding his own as Grover tried to breath.

"An occult who are wrong. How do you know the name?" Annabeth's eyes were narrowed at him now.

"I dreamt about it," Percy honestly answered despite the frustration that he admittedly felt at no one being able the question without being vague. Annabeth stoped squinting at him as though she knew he was telling the truth yet her mouth was twisted into a frown. Percy could just see the gears in her head moving as she tried to figure out the puzzle set before her.

"Grover told me you have nightmares." She's blunt, obvious instead of trying to get the answers through patience and trickery. "What are they about?" After asking that Annabeth finished her toast. She started working on what was left of her eggs next. All the while Grover nervously kept looking at them one at a time, his grip had not relaxed a bit on Percy's hand.

" was teaching class about it in my dream." Percy doesn't mention that all of his cousins were there besides Jason and Hazel.

"The Kindly One at your school?" Annabeth asked to confirm what she knew.

Percy couldn't hold back a snort at the name despite knowing why and her sisters were referred to as such. "Yeah, that's her."

Finally Grover spoke up, "We need to get going or we're going to be late."

Annabeth didn't look happy at stopping from the questioning but still she got up with the rest of them. They left the dirty dishes behind them for someone else to handle as they began their quest.

* * *

Quote of the chapter:"It all goes back and back," Tyrion thought, "to our mothers and fathers and theirs before them. We are puppets dancing on the strings of those who came before us, and one day our own children will take up our strings and dance in our steads."

A/N: Originally posted on ao3. My user name on there is youngjusticewriter. If you want quicker updates keep an eye on the fic and series over there because I primarily write on archive of our own.

Yes, Percy is still living in the Hermès cabin. Why? Because even though he's thought to Zeus' kid he was never claimed so that's why. If anyone is wondering why hasn't Poseidon claimed Percy it's because Percy specifically prayed to his father not to claim him the night of capture the flag.

Orphism is the religious belief that honestly there isn't really a lot we know about today. Supposedly it's inspired by the Egyptians' tales of Osiris (which, yes, will be playing a part in the plot - remember Percy referencing in one of the earlier chapters to the eye of Horus Carter gave him). The major deities of the religion (which was worshipped by elites) were Dionysus (Zagreus) who was thought of as the god of the underworld. Yeah, Hades and him were considered one and the same despite, you know, his mom (Persephone who is a Greek god(dess) revered by the religion too because she too goes to the underworld and returns) being married to Hades. There's more to the Orphism but it'll be revealed later and also explained further in a future author's note.

Yes, the rockhorse and battleship had meaning btw. Kudos goes to the person who guesses who the mysterious huntress is. If you have any other questions feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: it's implied in this chapter that Medusa was raped by Poseidon. Next chapter it will be discussed.

* * *

The sight of Riptide - the not-so-disposable pen held in Chiron's calloused  
palm offered out to him - made Percy feel...relieved. The relief wasn't just from having the best weapon he had ever fought with back with him again, or having something from his dad, but because the pen that looked like it cost thirty cents was a bit of semblance to normality - of home - to Percy who desperately needed something to cling to. It was good to have it back, ready in his pocket whenever Percy needed it.

"I should have trained you better, Percy. If only had more time." Chiron confessed as Percy stuffed the pen into his pocket. "Hercules, Jason - they all received more training." There was a pang in his stomach at his teacher's words, at the look in Chiron's eyes. Percy wanted to give reassurance - I had practiced at night with the Roman weapons you let the class mess around with - but his tongue was heavy at the moment. Eventually he spoke, "I'll keep them safe."

Chiron didn't acknowledge Percy's promise as he talked. "That sword has a long and tragic history we need not go into."

Zoe and Hercules, Percy thought. His finger curled into the palm, nails biting into the skin that still had a long way to go in hardening up.

"Its name is Anaklusmos." Chiron informed him, his eyes on the pocket where Percy had earlier stuffed the pen.

"Riptide," Percy said, without a pause needed to translate the word. "Can it write? I mean does it have ink?"

After all the years Percy had never tested that out. (Though Percy had caved from Frank's questioning and had tried to see if there somehow was a way to activate a grenade form. It didn't have one, unfortunately. It would have been extremely cool if it had.) Chiron actually blinked at the question as though the question had never occurred to him. It hadn't to Percy either until when he had first met Nico. In the background, Grover yelped at his first crash landing from Luke's gift. It wouldn't be the last time Grover fell because of those shoes. Actually, now that he was thinking about it Percy was sure Grover would be doing so again in less than twenty four hours...He didn't want to think about it - about Medusa though. A part of him wanted to shy away from his father, Athena, and his namesake's victim. The other part of him was angry from the betrayal. That was what the gods did. The gods who Percy had fought for, who he had protected, and had murdered children with Beckendorf that day on the cruise ship. Zoe and Bianca had given their lives for the Olympians. Maybe not all of them were rapists but stil-

"Use it only in emergencies," Chiron told him, interrupting Percy from his thoughts, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

Sometimes people said something at the right moment when it or this in case someone desperately needed to be told something. The anger burning under Percy's skin subsided. The broken glass inside of him was once again began to smooth at the edges. One day there might not be Annabeth, mom, or Chiron to be there for him. What would happen then? Expect then Percy remembered mom in the hospital, the bills, and the mice. (His stomach began to feel sick despite the worse things he's done.) He had stopped. Damn it he had stopped and then he had done it again. Percy hadn't felt sick when he had made kill herself through clawing at her own throat. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Rachel, and Nico. They needed him. He could save Bianca. But Percy couldn't do that if had sliced his skin into ribbons.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Percy asked, his dark eyebrows drawn together. Last time Chiron had gave it to him because of who his father was. So why was he giving it to Percy now... Percy didn't like the look in Chiron's eyes. It was the same look " " had had the first time around after had replaced to name one occasion out of several. It was a look that gave the impression that he knew something that you didn't but wasn't going to disclose it to you even though you knew he knew something. Oh Annabeth hated that look in the memorable occasions when it had been directed at her too. Though said occasions were rare.

Annabeth didn't trust him and Grover was... Grover was still his friend but it wasn't the same. (It could never be the same again because someone had decided Percy should relive two wars for their shits and giggles.) Chiron though. Chiron was still acting like a teacher to him. Ready to inform and protect, ever watching to see Percy exactly how... well to see how Percy applied himself and what he knew to real life. ("And why, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" Percy shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know," he lied easily. "I see." Chiron looked as though he didn't believe him.) After several months Percy still continued to lie to the ma-no, centaur that had been his teacher for years. Chiron who Percy would have followed in the Battle of New York before he had made it clear Percy was the leader. His thoughts twisted the handle of guilt further in his stomach as though the emotion was a knife that has been slipped into Percy's skin. Chiron gave him a soft smile, eyes far older than his late middle aged body. "Luke has been keeping me informed of your sparring sessions. He's mentioned that you haven't found a sword your comfortable with. If we had been given more time we could have commissioned one for you from the Hephaestus Cabin, but like with your training, we do not have the time. This was a gift from a god, one I've kept for years not knowing who I was waiting for. I still do not in absolute certainty know if you're the one but the prophecy makes me feel inclined to believe you are."

Percy was the person who the gift was waiting for just as Percy had been the "child" of prophecy. This time around there was a chance someone else could be it (His fingers curved into a fist and then he opened them as he waits for Chiron except the fountain hadn't exploded.) but, like last time, Percy wouldn't allow it to be Nico or Bianca. He wouldn't allow them to have to endure that weight despite the anger he felt at being put in this situation again. Percy had failed them once. He wouldn't fail them again. Because of the prophecy, the gods and Kronos knew there were other big three child-

As though he could read Percy's mind Chiron spoke, "Percy which cabin do I need to prepare for your cousins' arrival?"

Percy froze as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or to be more accurate: as though he had accidentally shot the school bus with Revolutionary War cannon. (Percy actually had not even been aiming at the bus, not that it mattered to the teachers on the field trip and later the principal. Mom had believed him though. She always did, Percy thought with a pang of longing.) Percy opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Chiron raising his hand.

When Chiron spoke his voice was soft but the reprimand was there in tone and in his old eyes. "Annabeth has confided in me about your Greek lessons. She thought at the time you were lying about visiting family - older cousins if I recall correctly."

'At the time', Percy thought before thinking that Chiron could perfectly recall anything. Had Annabeth told Chiron about the list? ...Would it be that bad if she had? Percy trusted Chiron more than Mr.D yet he had only asked questions to the wine dude instead of the person Percy would have followed into war.

"My boy if we are to survive this - survive preventing the biggest war in human history and anything else that should proceed it - we must trust each other."

Something ugly rose in Percy's stomach. It had little over a year but reading the great prophecy (with Annabeth's help because his dyslexia acted up even more the more nervous Percy became) seemed like a life time ago. Originally Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron had thought he was going to die anyway no matter what choice - no matter if Olympus was going to be razed or persevered. They all had been wrong though. It was Luke whose days had ended. Luke whose soul was reaped by a cursed blade - the knife he had given Annabeth the night he and Thalia had found her.

Chiron was three thousand years old. He had watched so many - hundreds, maybe even thousands - of his students die. Chiron didn't like it but he was use to it. He still did it. The question was was it for the gods or for the kids? (Better to give them a fighting chance than for them to dead after all. Demi-gods weren't of any use for the gods if they were dead.)

Percy didn't have anything to reply with when Argus used the bus' car horn.

"You best be going." There were no words exchanged between the two of them after that despite Percy wanting to say something - anything at all.

When Percy reached the bottom of the hill he didn't look back. If he had he would have seen Chiron saluting him goodbye with his bow under Thalia's pine tree; just a typical summer camp send-off by thousands of years old centaur. Totally would have been a great picture for the brochure.

[\\]

This time around Percy didn't utter any words to jinx the three of them instead he kept his mouth uncharacteristically shut, his eyes on the slow-moving traffic of the opposite lane. The silence - okay, it was totally brooding - was uncharacteristic for a few months ago, for the Percy of the original timeline, but only Grover knew that. Grover who had months to relearn the person Percy was now (while Annabeth would never get to know and eventually befriend his twelve-year-old self). Grover who had stayed up with at night at Yancy Academy. ("You scream like you're dying," Grover confessed to him quietly one night.

"I'm not," Percy eventually told him, his bare feet cold from the wooden floor.)

"You can sleep if you want." Grover offered suddenly to break the uncomfortable ice. The three of them were sitting together because they were all twelve which was to say they were small - okay, Grover wasn't twelve but he looked it, Percy was physically a twelve year old but mentally wasn't, and Annabeth was the only one actually twelve.

Percy whipped his face around to look at his friends instead of the dusty window he had been staring out of since they had gotten onto the bus. "Did Luke tell yo-"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him. Dread crept in Percy because he knew his best friend well enough to know there was no arguing with that stubborn jut of jaw. It was Grover who surprisingly spoke first as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's a satyr thing to feel emotions. Though it's much stronger-"

Percy tuned him out. The dread he had felt because of Annabeth had now transferred to Grover. Exhaustion wasn't an emotion. Grover had been saying it - him detecting Percy - was much stronger...Had their empathy bond transferred? Percy could control his powers as he had originally in his time. Maybe the empathy bond had stayed too but Grover would've have smelled it like Don the Faun had. No, maybe he wouldn't have.

"You should sleep while you can," Annabeth ordered, interrupting their friend. "It's only been a few miles since we left camp. You being exhausted could get us killed."

Her last sentence felt like a punch but still Percy protested. "I have nightmares - that's why I have a hard time sleeping not because I want to endanger your lives."

Her tone didn't soften but Percy thought her glare did. "You're safe." Annabeth promised. "We'll be here to wake you up. That and make sure you're not murdered in your sleep, spark boy."

"Spark boy," Percy repeated, his mouth twisting in distaste as he spoke the new nickname.

"That's what you focus on?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Which, yes, her promise of not letting him get murdered was important but Percy already knew they wouldn't allow him to die. Just like he knew he would die for them without a second thought.

"It's only because I think you could think of a much better nickname."

Annabeth's dark grey eyes narrowed and she stopped fiddling with her invisibility cap that she'd been given from her mom. "Are you challenging me to give you a better nickname?"

Humor made Percy's lips untwist. "I didn't give a challenge. I just said I thought you could give a better nickname."

Grover, while silent during the exchange, was able to say a lot with his expression and how his eyes kept looking at the two of them in disbelief. Oh and Argus winked with one his blue eyes on the back of his head - which was good because his eyes on the front of his body were focused on the road. Percy didn't want to be the reason why two perfectly good busses were ruined today.

"Just go to sleep already." Annoyance had leaked into her tone but Annabeth didn't call him spark boy.

"As you wish," Percy mumbled as he tried just that.

[\\]

The Hollywood sign didn't keep Percy's attention for longer than a minute. How could it when a dead girl was kneeling before him? Her face wasn't discernible because it was too damaged. Her blue eyes though were hauntingly unburnt unlike her face which even had a bone - her cheekbone, the zygomatic, Percy recalled - that jutted out against the bloodied peeling skin. Despite all the damage suffered upon the face Percy knew who this ghost was. Selina, in the armor she had died in, was knelt in the grass. She didn't look up at Percy no matter how long he waited for her to acknowledge him, because of that Percy got on his knees too. Only an alstroemeria flower separated them as lingered by one of the doors to the underworld. Apparently Percy wasn't getting what was obvious because Selina's hands reached for his and guided them to the stem of the flower. Yank it, was what Percy knew what she wanted, but Percy shook his head in denial for a reason he didn't know.

Don't ask, he thought, don't ask this of me. There were whispers then to be heard though the voices were dulled as though they were under water. Selina's armor creaked as she got up from the grass and headed to the Hollywood sign - to the underworld. Percy followed obediently, only pausing to look back at the flower. Regret was an uncomfortable knot in Percy's stomach. One that wasn't a Gordian knot that could simply be fixed by cutting it with a sword. Not this was like the wires to your earphones being tangled up. It was too important to just cut to fix the problem.

Selina's fingers suddenly trapped themselves around Percy's wrist to remind him to follow. The door was open for them already. The whispers of the dead that called them were a luring song after all.

Percy descended with her but he never got to follow Selina to her destination. He was woken up before that.

[\\]

It, of course, was Annabeth who plowed through the bush instead of beating around it. They were waiting under the bus stop because of the rain; there were several other people there but none of them payed any mind to the three of them. Annabeth bounced the apple off her shoulder - they were playing Hacky Sack while they waited for the bus to arrive - and now it was his turn. Percy hit the apple by jerking his knee up.

"You know he won't give her back to you."

Percy looked at Annabeth, his eyes squinted in confusion before he realized what Annabeth was talking about or rather whom. Hades and his mom. His mom everyone thought dead both times around. Also give? His mom wasn't dead - Hades had kidnapped her (Does it still count as kidnapping if the both of them had consented to letting said kidnapping happen?). Percy wouldn't be asking for his mom back just like he wouldn't be asking the gods to claim their kids. Just because Percy had to relive two wars does not mean he was going to happily endure their messes. Percy didn't want to have to murder anymore children than he had to.

"I'm not helping Hades." Sort of. He would have to fetch Hades' helm later but that didn't really count for what Annabeth was afraid of. Percy wasn't on team Hades'. Kinder god or not Hades had always reminded Percy of a bully. Percy was on the team his friends were on and he always would be. Not that Annabeth and Grover of this time knew that. Percy hit the apple with his shoulder then. He wasn't as gracefully or just generally as great the game as Annabeth was.

Annabeth didn't look as though she believed him. "Percy orphism won't bring your mom back. Not in the way you think it will - at least even if it was true."

Percy felt his temper flare up at how no one could just give him a straight explanation on what orphism was. "Look at me," he said and the both of them did. "I don't want a stupid war between the gods."

There was flash of lightning from the storm at that but Percy was far to use to Zeus being melodramatic to jump when the thunder boomed. That and he wasn't about to travel on an airplane - it would have been a totally different story if Percy was on a plane when it was storming. Grover, however, not so much and because of that the apple fell and rolled onto the cement. Grover stammered out an apology before darting out from under the bus stop to grab the soaked apple.

He stopped suddenly in middle of rain and raised his chin to the sky. Percy's eyebrows knitted together as Annabeth expression became wary. "Grover?" She called out.

Grover came back to his senses and ran back to the cover of the bus stop. Without thought Percy shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Grover. He didn't know if satyrs could get colds but he knew Grover could feel the cold. Grover murmured a thank you and gave the apple to Percy to hold as he put on the jacket.

"Grover did you smell something?" Annabeth asked, but her eyes weren't on their friend. No, instead Annabeth was looking about the area. It was hard to see out of the bus stop because of how hard it was raining but Annabeth simply squinted her eyes and tried anyway.

"I don't know," Grover confessed but he didn't look as though he was sure. "Maybe it's nothing."

Not with our luck, Percy thought but he didn't voice the thought. He simply gave the apple back to Grover before joining in on looking about them. The bus drove up a minute after. When boarding the bus Percy shoved his hands in his pockets, one palm gripped Riptide in preparation for the battle to come. When they picked their seats and had stowed away the backpacks, Annabeth started slapping her Yankees cap nervously while Grover fiddled with the dirtied apple. Suddenly Annabeth whispered, "Percy."

Percy looked up to see familiar glittering, black eyes. It was and her two sisters were boarding the bus behind her. Oh shit, was the unbidden words that came to Percy's mind when he saw the look on his former teacher's face. Yeah, she had totally not forgotten, nor forgiven, the way he had killed her. If this was the first time Percy was living this situation he would have thought had brought her sisters as back up - Percy couldn't focus on his powers while trying to fight the other two and protect his friends - but this wasn't the first time. Percy had Riptide this time around against . He wouldn't be needing to -

"It's all three of them," Grover whimpered out before cursing in Latin. Seriously, Percy couldn't help but think - to focus on, as Annabeth spoke about exits, thank you so much ADHD - that Grover cursed in Latin and Chiron taught Latin instead of Greek, instead of the fact the three Furies were about to try and kill him and his best friends on a bus full of humans. The bus hit the Lincoln Tunnel and it went dark expect for the lights down the aisle. It would've have been too quiet like they were in a horror movie (which Percy suppose they kinda were considering monsters hunted them and there was a good chance that demi-gods were murdered in brutal ways) if not for Zeus' pitching a fit. Despite the darkness Percy could feel the weight of Annabeth's stare. Right. He was suppose to be saying they wouldn't kill the three of them in front of witnesses.

"I must not be lucky," Percy said as he pulled Riptide out of his pocket. He didn't uncap it yet.

"Obviously not." Annabeth agreed as she looked down in her lap. She offered up her invisibility cap to him. "Take it."

This time Percy didn't say as you wish at what Annabeth had told him. Annabeth's lips thinned at him not accepting the hat. "You're the one they want. Wear this and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"I'm not leaving you two. Grover just said they were the worst monsters of the underworld."

"There's a chance they might not notice us. You're Zeus' son. The son of king of the gods. Your smell has to be overpowering," Annabeth retorted.

"Pungent," Grover chimed in not helping Percy at all.

"Then they'll smell me walking by them," Percy argued back, a frown marring his face at what Grover had just said. A demi-gods smell could strengthen if they knew what they were and the strength of the smell also depended on who their boldly parent was. It, Percy knew from experience, couldn't be be masked through rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, or even keeping air fresheners in his pockets so Percy would have the new car smell. Had his future smell been carried back to the past like his control over his powers had been? Just like his empathy link with Grover apparently had too.

"I need to use the restroom." said as she got up from her seat; it was said in such a way that Percy couldn't help but think that she had actually practiced that line. Percy noted how his former teacher's knitted hand bag was clutched instead of left in the seat.

"So do I," the two sisters chimed in and Percy shook his head at how dramatic they were being. They (thankfully) didn't get to go out into the mortal world often though. Let them be dramatic as they wanted until they were killed.

Lupa, the she-wolf of Rome, had trained him in not only sharpen his senses but  
but to have faith in his instincts. Doubt, hesitance, and debating would get you killed in battle. Could get your pack killed as well. "Okay," Percy finally agreed before slapping on the hat. After slipping by his friends Percy's grip on Riptide tightened. Not yet he thought as creeped forward through the bus. Not yet he thought as the bus came out from under the Lincoln Tunnel. , who along with her sisters had transformed into their true form, sniffed the air as Percy hid in an empty seat of seat he had ducked into just a few seconds before. She was looking straight at him but Percy's heart wasn't heavy in his chest. Not yet he thought. and her sisters moved passed him - moved towards his friends to confront them. Percy silently followed not that he needed to be silent; people were yelling at whatever the mist showed them of the Furies.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife and Grover's grip on the dirty apple tightened as though he planned to throw it. Percy wouldn't be surprised if he did. Percy stopped being surprised at what his friends threw in battle after Rachel had nailed Kronos in eye with a plastic hairbrush. Kronos the king of the titans. Kronos the titan of time itself.

"Where is it?" The furies wailed, their whips (that were formerly knitted pastel colored handbags) raised.

Now, Percy thought before uncapping Riptide. It felt good to have his sword back and with it came the death of ' sister who was closest to him. Riptide had only partially cut through her stomach before sand started to fall from the slit open skin of her shriveled body. He could see the shock on both his friends' face from the gap that was the fury's stomach. The smell of sulfur filled the air and turned to face him only for the bus to suddenly jerk to the side; shit. What was going on most of have finally caught the driver's attention. A grunt escaped Percy's mouth as he fell. He wasn't the only one to fall. and her last sister fell too though they fell ahead of him by a few inches - they were near the feet of his friends. The bus swirled as though the driver was trying not to crash into some unexpecting car driver and because of that Percy ended up rolling into the back of the next pair of seats. It knocked the air out of him, his grip on Riptide faltered and the sword fell from his hand. Percy had to get up. Grover and Annabeth's needed him yet Percy's heart pounded in his chest despite having been it worse fights - despite having been to war. Percy wasn't afraid of the Furies. It was the oxygen being knocked out from his lungs that made fear cut into him just as Percy had cut into one of the Furies with Riptide. He was drowning. The son of Poseidon was drowning in his own fear when his friends needed him. Get up, Percy demanded from himself and he couldn't breathe. Get up. His chest was moving - up and down, inhale, exhale - yet Percy didn't feel breath in his lungs. Panic was gripping into him as though fear had the sharp claws had. His sword was so close - get up. Grab it.

(Breath damn it.)

Annabeth hadn't wasted a second unlike Percy. She had jumped onto the fallen to slit her throat only for his former teacher to reach up with her claws and curve them into Annabeth's hair. A chocked scream came from Annabeth but still she trie- another jerk from the bus before it crashed into something. The pair rolled about while Grover staggered but still managed to stay on his shaky feet. Thunder boomed close by.

They needed to go.

Percy knew this bus was going to blown sky high soon and they didn't need to be in it when that happened. That was if the two Furies didn't accomplish their task first. Percy stretched out his hand, fingers reaching out for the hilt his sword. He had to reach it. Percy had to get up. With a thud Grover threw the bruised apple from the earlier game of Hacky Sacky at the back of head. , who had rolled onto Annabeth, hissed in annoyance at from the attack. "Hades will have yours souls," Mrs. Dodds promised.

As if he wants more souls, Percy thought. The bus wailed. Maybe it had been wailing for minutes but Percy was now just hearing it. Thunder boomed again - much closer than before. The second fury was getting up, her whip in hand, and faced Grover's direction. Her wings stretched out and now Percy couldn't see Grover.

GET UP.

Hesitance will get you and your pack killed Lupa had taught him. "Did you hear that?" Percy asked, his voice loud so to be heard over the rain and the wailing bus. His fingers finally grasped the hilt of Riptide. "Remember how I killed you? That death won't be anything compared to be one you're about to given through electrocution."

tilted her neck and laughed. Good, Percy thought as he finally got up. Lupa had taught him to have faith in himself and even though Percy had no pack at the time it didn't mean Percy wasn't told to extended that faith to them when the time came. Not that Percy needed to be told that even as Grover screamed.

It, her laughter, hurt to listen to but it distracted the fury long enough for Annabeth to thrust her knife through her stomach and pull down. Annabeth gutted the fury as far as she could. Sand fell onto her stomach where blood and organs would have if had been human. Annabeth's scalp was bleeding but her eyes were bright (because Athena wasn't just the goddess of wisdom and crafts), Percy noted before turning away from her to focus on the last fury. Grover had the whip in his hands and apparently it was burning them but Grover didn't let it go. Better to choose where to be hurt than have your enemy be given that choice. Percy ran forward only to falter at the sound of thunder. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Get out of here, Percy's instincts were screaming.

"Get the bags Annabeth!" Percy yelled before doing something that should earn him the Olympus metal for the stupidest shit a demi-god has ever pulled during a battle. Percy yeeted Riptide at the fury's back before ripping off the invisibility cap and shoving it in his pocket. ' sister fell from the weight of Riptide hitting her spine. "We need to go now!" Percy took one of the bags from Annabeth who had caught up with him before they jumped over the crumpled body of the last fury. The three of them ran out of the bus like their lives depended on it. Which, yeah, their lives did depend on it because Zeus was about to ruin a perfectly goof bus.

"We can't stay with the mortals," Annabeth told them between pants of breath.

They didn't need to exchange words to agree to run into the woods. They were a good few feet away before it finally happened: BOOOOM! Zeus had smited the poor bus and the not so poor fury in the bus. None of them paused from running for their lives despite despite the shook that flashed on his friends' faces. It was several more minutes before they spoke about what happened; Grover needed to catch his breath. When he caught it he proceeded to cuss in Latin only to freeze at realization at who else was there. Annabeth rolled her eyes good naturedly at Grover, "You've forgotten who I use to k-" Annabeth stopped suddenly as she realized what she was about to divulge. Thalia, Percy thought and had to hold back a smile at thought of Thalia accidentally teaching kid Annabeth to cuss.

It took a moment for Annabeth to regain herself. Her shoulders though were still tense as she spoke. "We need to keep going. The farther away we get, the better we'll be."

Not really but Percy couldn't tell her that. "We need just a few more minutes." It wasn't just Grover who was tired. The duffle bag that Percy was carrying was heavy but Percy was thankfully to have the supplies this time around. "Here," Percy said as he remembered what else he was carrying. He took out Annabeth's hat from his pocket and offered it back. Annabeth's jaw tightened at the sight of the cap.

"You should have just listened to me." She told him. "And what happened to you back there?"

Percy opened his mouth but he didn't know the word to describe why it felt he was drowning again when the air had simply been knocked out of him. That and why afterwards he he couldn't breath again as fear dug into his chest. Something most of shown on his face.

Lupa taught Percy to trust his instincts; she also imparted to him to trust his pack when he obtained them. This wasn't his Annabeth and Grover but they were still his friends. "Drowning," Percy croaked out, shame coursing through him at the memory of how he screwed up, how he almost got his friends killed. He was the son of Posideon and he was afraid of drowning. "When the air got knocked out of me when I fell I felt like I was drowning again. And then I-I could see myself breathing but I couldn't breathe even though I was doing just that."

"It's a panic attack." Grover spoke up, his eyes grim. Annabeth and him weren't the only demi-gods who Grover had known in his life.

When Annabeth spoke again her voice had softened a bit but still was sharper than her normal tone. "You've fought a kindly one before and later the Minotaur - you shoved me aside when I stepped in front of you to protect you from the hellhound and stabbed it before Chiron could even put an arrow in it." Annabeth's eyes were dark as she stared down on him, the cogs of her mind whirling as she tried to figure him out. "So why-"

"How would you feel fighting a spider?" Percy retorted, the blow was low but Percy knew to go for the jugular when you wanted a fight over right then. It was bloody but again the fight was over.

"Guys." Grover cut in, frustration in his voice. There was a pause, which the silence between the three of them was heavy, before Grover spoke again. "Panic attacks can be a result of ptsd, phobias, or the death of a loved one." Grover was looking at Annabeth as he spoke the last part. Annabeth, in return, ducked her head so they couldn't see her eyes and the emotions in them. There was silence again besides the chirping crickets and the harsh sound of breathing. The storm had let up several minutes earlier. Percy finally broke it, "Should we stay here longer and eat or keep going?"

It was Grover who answered. "We should keep going."

And they did. Grover even played a song that suspiciously sounded like a Hilary Duff for them as they walked. When Grover stopped for a breathe Percy asked the question that had been on his mind for several minutes. "How did you know about that?" At Grover's confused look Percy elaborated, "What triggers a panic attack."

"Satyrs search for demi-gods to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Before we go out in the mortal world there's lessons we have to attend. How to wear fake feet properly and for a long time, the fact we need a hat to cover our horns- the Mist doesn't always cover our features-"

"Was there no lesson on how not to run to the cafeteria on enchilada day?" Percy interrupted to tease his friend. Grover's face became tomato red. "Hey, we all do stupid things for food." Like, you know, ignoring your best friend whose a satyr (a species that could smell monsters) because you were hungry and Medusa was offering you a double cheeseburger. Annabeth and him were guilty of that one.

"Satyrs also get some training on mortal mental health in case one of the demi-gods we're trying to bring back to camp already knows what they are and have fought monsters."

Percy's voice was quiet when he spoke. "That's good." He hadn't actually known that. It felt like something he should have known before because his best friend was a satyr and he had helped on bringing demi-gods back to camp before. Soon the enticing smell of hamburgers was in the air. Percy's stomach grumbled loudly. None of them had had food since this morning at camp. That and all Percy had had at camp was healthy food since he had nothing to trade with one of the Hermès' kids so they would sneak out to the nearest gas-station to buy some food. Despite how hungry he was Percy couldn't help but think that he could turn around and walk away from Medusa's (not-so) Gnome Emporium. Percy knew he could somehow convince his friends to not go there. Percy could kill Gabe himself this time around - they didn't need Medusa's head for that. Or Mom could, Percy admitted, he knew his Mom was smart enough to get away with killing Gabe. But then Mom wouldn't have the money for college or to move out of that shitty apartment they both hated.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked Grover who was the only one of them that wasn't dyslexic. Grover told them the name of the business but Percy wasn't really listening; I'm standing in the graveyard of her victims, Percy thought as he stared at the pair of garden gnomes who died smiling and waving at their murderer, I'm not being selfish. I'm not being like them. She's going to try to kill us all. Wait - hadn't she killed Grover's uncle or some other family member?

"The lights are still on inside," Annabeth noted.

"Let's hide our bags here. If they think we're lost kids maybe they'll give us some food. We could save our supplies for later." Percy suggested before taking off the dufflebag and hiding it in a bush. Annabeth followed his lead while Grover protested, "Hey!"

Percy crossed the empty street, his hands in his pocket, and a smile on his face. Annabeth was by his side after a few seconds that she needed to hide the other dufflebag. Grover was behind them, striding to catch up as he tried to warn them. Annabeth and him wouldn't listen though it was for different reasons. At the front lot more cemented corpses greeted them - one of them even was a satyr.

"Did the two of you hit your heads back at bus?" Grover harshly whispered when he caught up. "This place is giving me a ba-" Grover bleated suddenly. "That looks my Uncle Ferdinand!" That was not a whisper; it wasn't even a harsh whisper. "Don't knock," Grover pleaded to empty ears. "The warehouse smells like monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from earlier, Grover. All I smell is cheeseburgers. Aren't you hungry?" Annabeth asked. It was obvious this time around that something was up. Annabeth already knew that Grover was a vegetarian which he now reminded them of.

"Enchilada day." Percy pointed out, his eyebrows knit together for a look of confusion because how did that not count?

"Cheese enchiladas are vegetables, Percy."

"I don't think they are, Grover." Before Grover could argue back Medusa opened the door. Huh. Not something that happens everyday now does it?

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" She sounded nice, like she actually cared despite whose kids they were. Hadn't she offered to kill him because that would have been a kinder fate? Percy wondered if Athena ever gave her that offer.

"We were heading to Grover's house for the summer but the bus we were traveling in crashed a few miles back. Do you have a phone we can borrow so we can call our families?" Percy asked with a pleading expression on his face despite how Medusa's eyes glinted down at them, her nostrils flaring.

"Oh, my dears. Yes, I have a phone. Have you had something to eat recently?" Medusa inquired.

"No, we haven't," Annabeth admitted before Grover could but in and say something contradicting so they could get the hell out of dodge sooner.

"You must come in you poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go to the back of the warehouse - the dining area is there. Go fetch yourself something to eat and then you can call your parents."

"We shouldn't eat food from a str-" Grover was interrupted by Annabeth and him speaking over Grover to thank her. When they went inside Annabeth leaned into his ear though and asked, "Why did you tell her the truth?"

"Would you prefer I say we're orphans who got separated from our circus caravan?"

"Is your brain fried?" Annabeth asked as they walked through the warehouse. It was empty so far of Medusa's victims. She probably made them take a picture in the back like she had tried to do with three of them. Despite about thinking about the people Medusa had murdered Percy's mouth watered at the smell of burgers. His body was apparently weak at the thought of meat being back on the menu boys.

Without thinking Percy admitted, "No, it's full of kelp." He stopped walking for just a second as he realized he had slipped up before he continued making his way to a table. Annabeth whirled her head (There was some dried blood in her hair still from where the one of furies had clawed at her scalp. They'll need to clean that wound later.) to look at him but before she could interrogate him about the slip up Medusa's spoke. "Please, sit down and," she gave a pointed look at Grover who had opened his mouth, "it is okay you don't have money. It's the least I can do. A bus crash. How terrible it must have been for you three."

Least it was just one bus we crashed, Percy thought as he took a seat.

"Thank you, ma'am." Annabeth said as she joined Percy at the table. Grover begrudgingly joined them after Annabeth sat down. Medusa stiffened but relaxed a second later. If they could see more than just her dark eyes Percy thought she would have plastered on a smile for them. Briefly, Percy wondered if she had the same tusks her sisters had. Maybe that was why it wasn't just her hair that was wrapped up.

"Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful eyes, child." Medusa commented before disappearing to make them a last meal.

We've never said or told you her name, Percy thought with a smile on his face. Medusa was back from the snack counter before they knew it. She would be good in the fast food business. Maybe she'll get into that next time she came back instead of her current occupation. Percy thanked her for burger before digging in. The grease stained his fingers as they dug into the burger to hold it up. By the time Annabeth was slurping her strawberry shake the grease had fallen down to his blue blood vessels that were past his wrist.

"That's admirable," Medusa replied to Grover's lie for taking vitamins for his ears. "But please, relax."

Grover's smile was strained; his best friend had always been a terrible liar. "I'll do that when we can calls our parents."

"You sell gnomes," Percy not so smoothly interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Animals and people too. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

Percy's smile wasn't fake, it was wide thing that showed his teeth, because of the inside joke. "I do. You should look into art galleries. They're actually into that sort of thing."

Percy couldn't see it but by the surprise in her voice he imagined Medusa had raised  
an eyebrow, "Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah. My mom dabbled with the doing sculptures once. She sold hers to Soho. My step-dad loved it."

Percy's neck tingled. He turned around to the sight of a little girl holding an Easter basket. She was missing a front tooth, Percy noted as he stared at her terrified face and what was left of his burger broke apart as his finger clenched into a fist. The grease was all over his hand now instead of simply dripping down a line. Percy still had a smile on his face when he turned back to face Medusa.

"What made your mother get into statuary?" She asked him as Percy grabbed a few of those brown folded napkins you always see at fast food restaurants to start wiping the grease off his hand.

"A guy. What about you?" Percy totally wasn't thinking about a certain line from Cell Block Tango when he said that because that would be bad even if he had ADHD. Because apparently thinking about musicals when someone was about kill you and your friends and you know this is like not a normal thing. (Percy blamed it on overexposure to almost being murdered. You just got used to it after so many years.)

"I'm lonely I suppose."

"You should get a dog," Percy interrupted, his tone unamused despite the smile on his face. "A cat could work too." Or some therapy.

"I had two sisters you see, Percy." Medusa continued on like he hadn't interrupted her with good life advice. "They helped me in the business though they don't have my talent."

Annabeth stopped stealing one of his fries to dip into what was left of her shake. "Two sisters," Annabeth repeated as she sat forward, her attention was finally caught.

"It's a terrible story. Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth and Percy, a bad woman hurt me a long time ago. She kicked me while I was down you could say. My sisters were my only companions after what she - what they - did to me until they were forced to me leave me too."

"I'm sorry." Percy said despite the murdered children that surrendered him and whose corpses were being bought and sold. Monsters aren't born (Percy remembered the quote and uncomfortably knew how true it was; maybe why it hurt so much was because there was a chance there was a monster growing underneath his skin.) - they are made. "It won't save either of us but I am sorry."

Medusa pressed forward because stopping meant looking back. "I only learnt recently that they were murdered."

"Percy?" It was a question from Annabeth. It fell on empty ears.

"Was it because of who you are? You look just like him," Medusa mused out loud. "Come out back. Stay with me since you took them from me. Stay with me because you hate your father for what he did to me. Your friends can be with you. It would be a kinder fate than what the gods have in store for you and your friends."

There was a pause before Medusa confessed, "They never gave me the choice of the kinder fate I'm willing to give to you."

* * *

Quote of the chapter: Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on. But if you're like me, you just keep chasing the storm. The problem with chasing the storm is that it wears you down, breaks your spirit. Even the experts agree, a girl needs closure.

A/N: Originally posted on ao3. My user name on there is youngjusticewriter. If you want quicker updates keep an eye on the fic and series over there because I primarily write on archive of our own.

First off (because this more important than me bitching about fight scenes):

Percy: We need to empty this bus. *Proceeds to yeet Riptide at a Fury's back.*

Okay, serious author's note.

2.) I was planning there to be two fight scenes in this chapter. The furies and then Medusa. That did not happen because one fight for this chapter was bad enough. I apologize to you guys about the fight scene and future fight scenes to come. They're not my specialty. I meant to work on them last year but I never did.

However Percy having a panic attack is not something I apologize when it comes to the fight - I'm apologizing for the fact I'm terrible at writing fight scenes - for because that was a long time coming.

2.1) Percy is having to relive two wars (which he hasn't had time to truly recuperate from) and make decisions about his foreknowledge that give him the ability to play God which is something Percy has never wanted. Not making a decision - not using his memories - is still a big decision.

2.2) Percy fear of drowning isn't addressed and eventually overcame or even never defeated because again it's not really addressed in the HoO books. It's going to be addressed in the series.

3.) The step-dad who loved Sally's statue of Gabe was Paul. "He had it coming" was the quote from Cell Block Tango Percy was thinking of.

4.) I know you're probably wondering what's the plot relevance to Rachel, the therapist, the Roman tattoo, the mystery of how Percy time traveled, and the identity of the huntress. It will be explained. We just haven't got there yet. Heads up: you'll probably will want to kill me after we get there.

5.) The alstroemeria flower symbolizes friendship.

Okay I'm done with serious author's note.

Percy and Grover have joined Rachel's club (she's president of said club because she threw a freaking plastic hairbrush at Kronos even if she hasn't done it yet in this timeline) of throwing something unexpected at the enemy. Let's give them a round of applause. ;)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
